A Honey Sweetened Blend of Tea
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: SS Lost Canvas fic. Cuando él se enamoró, ella era una mujer prohibida, cuando pudo decir lo que sentía, ella era una mujer comprometida. Ahora ella decidiría cual sería su camino, pero él ya no era libre de darle lo que ella necesitaba. Un poco angst n n
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Tenía esto en la cabeza hace un tiempo, así que decidí plasmarlo como una historia más que tiene relación con mi fic Broken Blossom, donde hago mención de Eleni en los caps de Regulus y Nike, y ahora vemos lo que le pasa a otro santo con ella, ojalá les guste!**

**Algunas reviews de Broken Blossom que NO puedo contestar porque son GUESTS:**

**Jockla****: ****Bueno, primero y principal, muchas gracias por tu review!, segundo, no me molesta que me pregunten, lástima que no pueda contestarte de forma privada, y la respuesta es: pues mira, yo no tengo nada en contra de las personas que gustan del YAOI/YURI, pero a mi particularmente me desagradan profundamente, especialmente cuando los animes/manga NO son yaoi/yuri (Saint Seiya en sólo uno de tantos) por lo que escribo y siempre escribiré hetero, y no tengo ninguna intención de escribir de otra clase. Vuelvo a repetir, está todo bien con la gente que gusta de ese género, pero yo no lo comparto.**

**Camy****: Gracias por dejarme review, y concuerdo que Manigoldo necesita que alguna mujer lo ponga de buenas XDD, pero no creo que por ahora vaya a ser yo quien escriba su historia (ya que nada se me viene en mente) **

**Jennette:**** Hazte la cuenta, chica! Y gracias por la review!**

**A Honey Sweetened Blend of Tea**

_Parte 1_

El santo de Aries estaba parado al lado de su maestro, e incidentalmente patriarca del santuario de Atena, esperando que el anciano lemuriano le proporcionara una par de antiguos manuscritos en el que se describían algunas técnicas para reparar armaduras doradas, las cuales el joven Shion aún desconocía. Sage le entregó ambos papiros después de quitarles un poco el polvo a los tubos de madera que los contenían.

"Aquí tienes, muchacho, espero que nunca tengas que usarlos, pero nunca se sabe, aunque las armaduras doradas son increíblemente resistentes, son seres vivos y a veces se pueden dañar." Dijo Sage, Shion aceptó con una mirada reverencial los manuscritos, poniéndoselos bajo el brazo. Una suave llamada a la puerta de la biblioteca logró llamar la atención del anciano patriarca, que con suave voz dio permiso de entrar a quien fuera que estuviera solicitándolo. Shion, quien estaba mirando otros libros a espaldas de su maestro, apenas si prestó atención a la persona que entraba.

"¡Ah, Eleni! Qué gusto verte ¿Supongo que traes mi té, cierto?" Dijo con amable voz Sage, la muchacha, de unos catorce años, le sonrió con dulzura, y se acercó a ambos hombres. Shion volvió su mirada hacia la chica y sintió una extraña curiosidad por ella. La joven tenía el cabello del color de la rica caoba, el cual le llegaba a media espalda, algo ondulado en las putas; no era muy alta, pero de delicadas y casi frágiles curvas, aún no completamente desarrolladas, su rostro era de una belleza tranquila, no demasiado despampanante, pero lo que al joven si le hizo tragar saliva eran esos hermosos ojos del color de las avellanas, casi dorados cuando la luz se reflejaba en ellos. Eleni le sonrió con calidez al alto y elegante muchacho detrás del patriarca, debía ser el santo de Aries, pero no podía asegurarlo ya que no llevaba su armadura puesta. Shion se sonrojó ante esa sonrisa tan adorable y casi se le doblaron las rodillas. ¿Qué clase de poderes tenía ese prototipo de mujercita para hacerle eso con una sola sonrisa?

"Eleni, te presento a mi discípulo y santo de Aries, Shion. Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en consultarlo con él si yo no pudiera atenderte" Dijo afablemente Sage, que invitó a su medio distraído discípulo a sentarse a disfrutar del delicioso té que la doncella vestal estaba sirviendo y endulzando con dorada miel. Shion se sentó medio robóticamente, observando como hipnotizado la manera delicada en que las manos de Eleni preparaban las tazas, luego servían la caliente y humeante infusión, para luego agregar la miel, que al joven le pareció casi del mismo color que los ojos de la tranquila vestal. Había un aura de controlada paz que parecía ser una segunda piel en Eleni, que hacía imposible que alguien le quisiera gritar o agredirla, ya que quedaría como un completo idiota delante de todo el mundo. De todo esto había tomado silenciosa nota el mudo santo de Aries, a quien Eleni amablemente le alcanzó una humeante taza.

"Gracias, Eleni, tu té es el más delicioso que haya probado jamás. Toma un sorbo, muchacho, y verás que tengo razón" Elogió el patriarca, viendo como Shion tomaba un sorbo y observando el deleite en su rostro.

"Creo que la palabra divino es lo único que podría describirlo" Sentenció Shion, con verdadera admiración en su voz, la joven vestal se sonrojó un poco ante el halago, sonriendo más brillantemente aún. Shion también se sonrojó ante la respuesta tan adorable de la chica.

"Muchas gracias, me alegro poder hacerlos felices con algo tan humilde como una taza de té" Respondió Eleni, haciendo una leve reverencia y dejando la biblioteca para continuar con sus tareas. Sage miró de reojo a su discípulo, quien había seguido con la mirada a Eleni hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

"¿Adorable criatura, verdad? Pronto reemplazará a la actual jefa de las vestales y creo que es una excelente elección ¿no lo crees?" Comentó Sage, viendo como el muchacho asentía casi por inercia "Creo que deberíamos tirarnos por un acantilado" Dijo el patriarca, viendo que de nuevo su discípulo asentía. Sage lanzó una sonora carcajada que logró que Shion saliera de su estupor y lo quedara mirando sorprendido.

"¿De qué se ríe, maestro?¿De qué me perdí?" Preguntó con tanta inocencia el joven santo que Sage no logró dejar de reírse.

"¡Ja ja ja! Nada, nada, muchacho, sólo me acordé de algo" Dijo consoladoramente el patriarca, palmeando afectuosamente el hombro de su discípulo, que lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-0-

"Oi, borrego, ¿en dónde andas volando?" Le preguntó Dohko a su amigo peli verde, que tenía una mirada extraviada y parecía más distraído que de costumbre.

"¿Eh? Oh, no, en ningún lugar, Dohko... Dime, hipotéticamente hablando, si tuvieras que hablarle a una chica... umm, bueno que te pareciera muy atractiva y no supieras ni como decirle 'hola'... ¿qué harías?" Le preguntó Shion al otro joven, quien incidentalmente era su mejor amigo en el mundo. Dohko lo miró inquisitivamente, como sopesando cada palabra y buscando el porqué su normalmente tranquilo amigo le preguntaría algo como eso; luego de unos segundo, la sonrisa del santo de libra de extendió por casi toda su cara, mirando a Shion de forma ladina y codeándole el hombro.

"Aaaaah, con que esas teneeeemos ¿eh? Bribón, te lo tenías bien escondido, ya estaba empezando a creer que no tenías lívido ¿quién es ella? ¿la conozco?" Musitó al fin Dohko, logrando que Shion se pusiera rojo como un tomate y entrecerrara los ojos peligrosamente.

"¿Qué insinúas con eso de que no tengo lívido? ¿Crees que no soy hombre o qué?" Exclamó muy enfadado el carnero dorado, quien estaba tentado a darle unos cuantos puñetazos a cierto payaso desequilibrado.

"No, no, me malinterpretes. Sólo digo que usualmente no eres de los que miran a una linda señorita cuando te pasa por al lado" Trató de aplacarlo Dohko.

"Que no sea un pervertido como tú o Kardia no me hace menos hombre" Espetó aún enojado Shion, vaya con Dohko, con amigos como ese mejor tener enemigos.

"Yare, yare, no te sulfures, carnerito, no quería insultarte... ¿y quién llamó tu atención, eh?" Respondió Dohko volviendo a sentarse al lado del otro joven, que también se reacomodó en su lugar.

"Se llama Eleni, es una de las vestales de Atena, es la chica más adorable que haya visto en mi vida... pero temo acercármele y que se enfade si le insinúo que me agrada" Por fin dijo Shion, suspirando con verdadera resignación. Dohko dio un silbido de sorpresa y le palmeó el hombro a Shion.

"Viejo, te fuiste a fijar en la chica equivocada, esas son doncellas consagradas, no puedes insinuarles nada o te podrían castigar... y si a ella también le gustaras, pues tendrías que esperar a que la chica terminara sus diez años de servicio para quedar libre de sus responsabilidades" Le dijo Dohko, no sin algo de pesar en su voz. Shion asintió, él pensaba lo mismo, pero ver que también se lo confirmaba su amigo sólo ayudó a que su decisión de callar lo que sentía por la muchacha se fortaleciera.

"Es lo que yo había pensado, por ahora no diré nada, no quisiera que Eleni se sintiera presionada ni molestada por mí, si alguna vez decide dejar de ser vestal, quizás le pida poder cortejarla" Sentenció Shion. Dohko simplemente le dio su silencioso apoyo, ¡pobre borrego! Difícil mujer se había ido a buscar.

-0-

Eleni veía con gracia las cosas que se decían, mientras entrenaban, los jóvenes santos para molestarse mutuamente. A los muchachos más mayores, como ser el santo de Géminis, Aspros y el santo de Sagitario, Sísifo; se los veía moviendo la cabeza negativamente ante las payasadas de otro de sus compañeros, el joven santo de Libra, Dohko, el cual estaba entrenando con el joven Shion, quien había logrado acorralarlo y, cuando el otro muchacho iba a atacarlo, lo hizo estrellarse estrepitosamente en contra de una Crystal Wall puesta en el último segundo. La joven vestal, de quince años ahora, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que algunos rizos rebeldes se desprendieran de su rodete. La chica los trató de soplar fuera de su vista, pero no logró mucho, los mechones estaban sobre su cara y no pensaban cambiar de lugar, para colmo la pobre vestal tenía los brazos cargados de ropa y sábanas para enviar a lavar, por lo que usar sus manos estaba fuera de cuestión.

Shion, siendo declarado el vencedor, ayudó a Dohko a ponerse de pie, quien aceptó la mano de su amigo mientras se frotaba la nariz.

"Oye, Shion, no seas tramposo, eso de poner tus parecitas mientras entrenamos me va a dejar sin nariz uno de estos días" Se quejó el santo de Libra, Shion sólo se encogió de hombros de forma indolente y poniendo su mirada más inocente.

"En una pelea tienes que jugar tus mejores cartas algunas veces" Dijo risueño el muchacho peli verde, ganándose una mirada muy fea de Dohko. Ambos estaban regresando a sus templos, viendo que tendrían que darse un baño, ya que estaban sudados y llenos de polvo y barro, para luego almorzar. Ambos muchachos iban hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando de repente vieron que alguien se acercaba cargando una montaña de ropa para lavar. Dohko rió por lo bajo, la pobre vestal no se veía detrás de tal montaña de tela, para colmo era una chica menuda y el santo se preguntaba de dónde sacaba fuerzas para seguir caminando, y ni hablar de ver por dónde iba pisando... por cierto que la chica no estaba viendo NADA, e iba casi por costumbre bajando los escalones. Shion se rió también, más no alcanzó a hacerse a un lado ya que Dohko había tenido la increíble idea de empujarlo en el camino de la chica, a modo de broma. Shion maniobró rápido, pero igual terminaron él y la chica estrellados uno contra el otro, pero al menos ambos estaban en pie, y ahora compartiendo la carga de ropa que quedó entre los dos.

"¡AH! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿a quién me llevé por delante?" Preguntó Eleni sorprendida. Dohko estaba muriendo de risa a un costado, pero en cuanto vio la cara de Shion, que se había puesto rojo como una de las rosas de Albafika, miró a la joven y rió más fuerte aún. Así que esa era la que había logrado capturar la atención del borrego. Shion sólo atinó a agarrar la carga de ropa y sacarla de los brazos de Eleni, que suspiró aliviada.

"Oh, es usted, Sr. Shion, perdón por mi torpeza, y gracias por agarrar esta montaña de ropa" Dijo dulcemente Eleni, de verdad estaba aliviada de que no terminara todo en el suelo. Shion asintió, mirándola desde atrás de las sábanas, no encontrando su voz para contestarle. Pero gracias a Atena, Dohko vino en su rescate.

"No hay problema, umm, ¿Eleni, cierto?" La chica sintió sonriéndole, el santo de Libra entendió que una sonrisa como esa desarmaría hasta a alguien tan serio como Elcid, por lo que no se asombraba de que su pobre amigo hubiera sucumbido tan rápidamente. "Shion te ayudará a llevar todo ese montón de ropa ¿verdad, Shion?" El aludido asintió como pudo, mirando al suelo, aún muy avergonzado; el santo de Aries deseó por una vez tener esa facilidad de habla que tenía Dohko, ya que nada se le venía a la mente que ahora estaba en blanco y tratando de comenzar a funcionar de nuevo, tal era el efecto que la menuda vestal tenía en el. Dohko les guiñó un ojo y se marchó en dirección a su templo, viendo que Eleni era seguida por Shion hacía el río.

"Ponga todo en ese canasto, así podrá ver por dónde va de nuevo" Dijo Eleni, señalando dicho canasto. Shion se apresuró y puso todo rápidamente, luego se frotó las palmas de las manos en contra de sus pantalones, aún cohibido por la presencia de la dulce vestal.

"Umm... errr... yo...err... creo que tengo que, aah... regresar, sí, eso, Dohko me está esperando" Tartamudeó el pobre muchacho, que echaba alguna que otra mirada tímida a Eleni, que le sonrió tiernamente, lo que hizo que el corazón del caballero se acelerada y sus rodillas amenazaran con dejar de sostenerlo. Tenía que irse. ¡Ya!

"Gracias por la ayuda de nuevo. Lo veré a la hora del té, si lo toma con el patriarca, claro está" Dijo ella, mientras le daba la espalada para darle instrucciones a las lavanderas. Shion asintió y se fue antes de que sucumbiera a la necesidad de quedarse sentado mirándola cual cachorro enamorado.

-0-

"Tengo que hacer algo, Dohko, no puedo seguir desgraciándome así cada vez que la veo, parezco tonto" Se lamentó el joven santo dorado, mientras se paseaba inquieto de lado a lado del templo de Libra, su amigo lo miraba divertido, la verdad era que esta faceta de Shion era completamente nueva para él.

"Bueno, ya que parece que tu lengua hubiese sido congelada por Degel cada vez que la chica se te acerca, yo diría que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer..." Empezó diciendo el joven santo, observando la reacción de Shion, quien se detuvo en su ansioso andar y se lo quedó mirando, esperando a que continuara. "Deberías escribirle un poema, una carta, o algo que expresara lo que ella te hace sentir... podrías acompañarlo de alguna flor... ahora tendrías que teletransportarte cuando nadie te vea a su habitación y dejarle la nota, fírmalo como un admirador secreto; así estarás seguro de que ella no sabe quién es su enamorado" Dijo como idea Dohko, que de verdad quería ayudar a su tímido amigo. Shion se tomó la barbilla entre los dedos, pensando que no era mala idea, así no habría peligro de que lo castigaran por andar mirando una virgen consagrada a Atena... esperaba que Eleni no se lo tomara a mal.

"Es buena idea, gracias, amigo." Dijo Shion, mientras regresaba a su propio templo pensando qué escribirle a su adorable vestal.

-0-

Eleni suspiró, agotada del día de trabajo, dirigiéndose a su alcoba, la cual compartía con un par más de doncellas, pronto tendría su propia habitación, ya que tomaría el cargo de jefa de las vestales en una semana. Se encaminó hacia su cama, en la cual se sentó pesadamente, soltándose la abundante masa de cabello caoba, el cual llegaba ya a su cintura. No se había percatado aún del sobre y la delicada flor de Aciano que estaba pegada a esta, que estaba depositada en su mesa de luz. La muchacha se desperezó, notando por fin el sobre, miró para todos lados para ver si de verdad era para ella, tenía su nombre elegantemente escrito en el dorso del sobre, así que así debía ser; además de que estaba sellado con lacre, por lo que nadie la había abierto aún. La doncella despegó con suavidad la flor de intenso color violeta, y luego abrió por fin el sobre. Eleni leyó lo siguiente:

_"Si tan sólo pudiera decirte, que tu sonrisa ilumina la vida de quienes tienen la fortuna de poder verla, diría que hasta el sol celaría tanta calidez. Hasta las flores parecen desplegar sus pétalos cuando una sonrisa les dedicas. Jamás dejes que se apague esa luz divina en tus dulces labios. _

_Firma: Tu Eterno Guardián"_

La chica bajó con cuidado la casi traslucida hoja de papel, releyendo varias veces tan bellas palabras, nadie jamás había dicho cosas tan hermosas sobre su sonrisa. Eleni suspiró, acercando la flor a sus labios, le dio un pequeño beso y le sonrió. Tan gallardo admirador debía ser muy diestro para meterse a las habitaciones de las doncellas vestales sin ser visto; o tendría una cómplice que lo ayudara. No importaba como, la joven sintió su corazón dar un saltito, sentía una curiosidad casi demoledora por saber quién era el autor, pero debía ser paciente para ver si podía atraparlo. Guardó en una cajita de madera tallada, que escondía bajo el colchón, la carta y puso la flor en el diminuto florero que no tenía nada más que agua, ya que la flor que antes lo adornara había sido ya retirada. Eleni no tardó en cambiarse y meterse a la cama, todo antes de que sus dos compañeras de habitación llegaran e hicieran lo mismo, apagando las luces. Pero esa noche, lo joven doncella tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño.

**Bueno, a ver qué les parece!**


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Ahhh! Please, si me dejan reviews de GUEST, no me hagan preguntas! Porque no se las puedo contestar T-T (salvo que lean la respuesta en el cap siguiente (si es que lo hay u-u)**

**Erin de Acuario: ****A ver, si no malinterpreté, preguntas donde está el resto de la historia ¿verdad? Pues no dice en ningún lado que esto sea un oneshot... así que tiene más caps por venir. Así que no desesperes XD**

**A Honey Sweetened Blend of Tea**

_**Parte 2**_

Los días pasaban con demasiada rapidez y el verano estaba llegando a su fin, las hojas de los árboles se volvían de colores rojizos y dorados, cayendo en indolente abandono a los pies de los antiguos árboles que conformaban el denso bosque que rodeaba al santuario de Atena. Para las vestales no había día ocioso, especialmente para Eleni, que desde hacía más de un mes era la nueva jefa de las doncellas consagradas a Atena. La tranquila muchacha estaba tan ocupada que hasta se había olvidado de la misteriosa carta que había recibido hacía ya casi dos meses. Su interés por averiguar quién era el autor de dicha nota no había mermado, sólo que había quedado relegado en algún recoveco de su mente. Pero ese momentáneo olvido no duró mucho.

Eleni, ahora con su alcoba privada, vino en búsqueda de un chal para echarse sobre los hombros, ya que la temperatura había bajado un poco, cuando nuevamente notó un sobre y una flor, esta vez eran un par de geranios de intenso color rojo, la muchacha sonrió radiantemente mientras tomaba las delicadas flores, aspirando su suave perfume. Tenía la otra flor guardada en un libro, y esta sería tratada de la misma manera. Eleni se sentó en el borde de su cama y abrió con presteza en sobre que decía:

_"Debes cuidar esos bellos ojos, ya que las abejas podrían confundirlos con dulce miel cuando destellan a la luz del sol, tu mirada tan amable sanaría hasta el alma más herida de este mundo, y rindió la mía a tus pies cual manso cordero. Siempre estás en mis pensamientos, mi dulce doncella, no pienses que te he olvidado!"_

_Firma: Tu Eterno Guardián"_

Eleni no cabía en sí de felicidad, estaba algo sonrojada por la forma tan poética en la cual se describían sus ojos, los cuales ella no concebía como gran cosa personalmente, más parecía que su galante guardián veía las cosas de forma diferente. La chica miró las flores un momento más, pensando porqué serían de otra clase. Quizás las mismas flores encerraran un mensaje. Con esto en mente, las dejó en el florero de su mesa de luz, escondió la carta en su cajita de madera y enfiló hacia el templo de Piscis; si había alguien que supiera de flores, ese era el Sr. Albafika.

-0-

"Um ¿Sr. Albafika? ¿Lo molesto un minuto?" Preguntó amablemente Eleni, mientras entraba al jardín de dicho santo, que estaba con sus flores no venenosas para variar.

"¿Eh? Ah, hola, Eleni. No me molestas ¿qué se te ofrece?" Preguntó el siempre amable santo de Piscis.

"Bueno, es que me ha entrado curiosidad por saber qué significado conllevan ciertas flores, no sé si usted podría decírmelo o si tiene algún libro sobre eso" Albafika la miró pensativamente, luego de un par de minutos asintió, sacudiendo la tierra de sus manos, mientras se encaminaba para dentro de su templo.

"Yo no recuerdo muchos significados, pero mi maestro recopiló una amplia gama de flores y lo que popularmente transmiten. Las rosas por ejemplo dan a entender diferentes sentimientos según su color. El rojo es amor pasional, el blanco pureza y así." Explicaba Albafika mientras revolvía cosas dentro de un gran arcón. Eleni asintió, esperando pacientemente. Al fin el joven caballero sacó un cuaderno que tenía dichas anotaciones hechas por el anterior santo de Piscis.

"Aquí tienes. Te lo presto porque sé que lo cuidarás, cuando ya no lo necesites, puedes devolverlo" Ofreció solícito el joven santo. Eleni lo tomó casi con reverencia, se le estaba dando algo que era muy preciado y debía tenerlo a buen recaudo.

"¡Muchas gracias, Sr. Albafika! Lo cuidaré bien, anotaré lo que más pueda y se lo devolveré sano y salvo" Prometió la chica, despidiéndose del muchacho.

Esa noche, la joven vestal empezó a buscar las dos flores que tenía en su poder. No le costó mucho encontrar los geranios, que según podía leer, los rojos significaban algo como _"No dejo de pensar en ti" _mientras que la flor de Aciano violeta significaba _"No oso confesar mi amor por ti"_, ambas tenían sentido, ya que su admirador no se dejaba ver y no se atrevía a acercársele; pues eso era bastante comprensible, pensaba la joven, ya que ella no podría corresponder a su galanteo abiertamente... eso no significaba que no se sintiera profundamente halagada. Además el hecho de que no dejara de pensar en ella la hacía absurdamente feliz. La chica tomó la determinación de copiar el pequeño libro para tener uno ella misma, buscaría los elementos mañana mismo y trabajaría en eso en sus momentos libres.

-0-

Shion hacía girar entre sus dedos una margarita blanca, pensando que no vería muchas flores ahora que se acercaba el invierno; así que decidió cortar las que en teoría expresaban lo que sentía por Eleni y secarlas cuidadosamente. Esperaba que la joven no se sintiera ofendida por las cartas, y que no se enterara que era él la que las mandaba, jamás podría volver a mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse muy avergonzado. Ya así le costaba mirarla como si nada pasara cada vez que tomaba el té con su maestro, que por cierto se había hecho más o menos una costumbre compartirlo siempre que podía con Sage, quien según Shion, sabía que lo hacía para ver a Eleni, no por visitarlo a él justamente. Pero Sage era como una vieja casamentera, le gustaba observar a los jóvenes enamorados, y ver a su habitualmente hosco discípulo mirar con ojos de borrego a la joven vestal se le hacía muy divertido. A Shion no le parecía nada gracioso, encima tenía que soportar las bromas de Dohko, que lo amenazaba con decirle a Eleni sobre el autor de las cartas, lo que le valía fieros puñetazos del normalmente amable santo de Aries. Obviamente que el santo de Libra bromeaba, jamás traicionaría la confianza de su amigo de esa forma, él no era así.

Uno de esos día, la pobre jefa de las vestales se vio en el dilema de mover pesados estantes para hacer lugar para otro más nuevo que había llegado esa mañana. Para colmo el patriarca no estaba en el santuario de momento, sino el hubiera movido con telequinesis el mueble. Estaba descartado que ella y sus otras dos doncellas lo movieran, las aplastaría en dos minutos.

"¿Por qué no le pedimos a alguno de los santos dorados que nos ayuden?" Ofreció una de las chicas, Eleni se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativamente.

"Si, eso sería bueno, pero no sé si quieran hacer algo tan nimio como ayudarnos con una estantería" Dijo con algo de pesar Eleni, las otras dos chicas suspiraron, su jefa tenía razón, pero no perdían nada intentándolo.

"Maira, ve a ver si encuentras a alguno dispuesto a ayudarnos" Pidió Eleni, la chica en cuestión asintió y corrió escaleras abajo.

No fue muy lejos, ya que por suerte para ella, se topó con Shion y Aspros, quien llevaba algunos pergaminos en los brazos.

"¡Ah! Señores santos, ¿nos ayudarían a mover una estantería? Hay que poner la nueva que llegó esta mañana" Pidió Maira. Shion, que estaba libre, asintió y la siguió hasta la biblioteca, dejando a su compañero por ahora.

Ambos entraron en el enorme recinto, viendo como las tres chicas, entre ellas Eleni, acomodaban pilas de libros sobre la mesa.

"Sr. Shion, que pena molestarlo con esto, pero no podemos mover este mueble solas" Dijo con su devastadora sonrisa Eleni, el cual siempre dejaba medio atontado al joven caballero.

"Err, no, no pasa nada, no me molesta ayudarlas" Dijo el joven, mirando a Eleni con suavidad. La chica le indicó como quería que moviera el enorme estante y donde poner el nuevo. A Shion se le hizo pan comido seguir las indicaciones de Eleni, y utilizando su telequinesis, movió fácilmente los pesados muebles. Las otras tres no se quedaron quietas por mucho tiempo y comenzaron a poner los libros en su lugar. Eleni tomó una escalera y se subió al estante más alto, mientras Maira le alcanzaba los libros. Shion ayudó a colocar otros tomos mientras le lanzaba una que otra mirada al objeto de su adoración. En algún momento de la tarea, Eleni pisó mal y se balanceó fuera de la escalera. Pegando un grito de sorpresa, empezó a caer de espalda al piso, cosa que podría matarla si se desnucaba, pero Shion soltó al diablo los libros que estaba poniendo en su lugar y la atajó antes de que diera contra el frío mármol del suelo; la pobre chica aún temblaba del susto, mientras Shion la acunaba en sus brazos, aún de cuclillas en el suelo. El largo cabello verde tapaba los rostros de ambos, mientras Eleni se abrazaba instintivamente al cuello de su salvador, respirando agitadamente. Shion trató de calmarla con suaves palabras de consuelo, poniéndose de pie y llevándola hacia una silla, donde reluctantemente la depositó. Las otras vestales enseguida se arremolinaron alrededor de Eleni, empujado al joven santo más lejos de ella. Shion sólo atinó a rascarse la cabeza, mirando hacia un costado. Deseaba seguir abrazando a Eleni, no quería pensar en que podría haberla perdido si no hubiera estado allí para atajarla. Eleni se calmó después de un rato, tranquilizando a las otras jóvenes e instándolas a continuar con sus tareas.

"Muchas gracias por atraparme, Sr. Shion, me habría dado un fuerte golpe de no ser por usted" Dijo ella, acercándose al tieso joven que asintió lentamente. _"Te podrías haber matado, ciertamente"_ Pensó Shion, pero nada dijo.

"Yo terminaré de poner los libros que están más arriba, ustedes sigan con los de abajo. No quisiera que un episodio así se repitiera" Dijo calmadamente el santo de Aries, subiendo la escalera y haciendo volar los libros hacia él para poder ir ubicándolos en su lugar.

Eleni lo miró de soslayo, era de verdad un hombre muy amable, si antes le agradaba, ahora le agradaba aún más.

-0-

El tiempo pasaba inexorablemente, el otoño se convirtió en invierno, y luego renacía la vida con la primavera. Sasha, la reencarnación de Atena se hacía cada vez más adulta, y los problemas no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Más ciertas cosas no cambiaban, como las notas tan hermosas que Eleni recibía de su escurridizo 'Guardián', nunca sabía cuándo llegaría una, a veces pasaba más de un mes sin noticias, y de repente amanecía con una flor y una carta a su lado. Shion se había vuelto un experto en ocultar lo que sentía por la joven vestal, cada día le costaba menos hablarle, moverse a su alrededor, mirarla sin sonrojarse. Pero si había un pequeño lujo que se daba, era el de tele transportarse en la madrugada a la alcoba de Eleni para llevarle una de sus cartas. Se quedaba cinco minutos observándola dormir, sabía que ella reía a veces en sueños, y el muchacho moría por saber que era lo que le causaba gracia. Hasta a veces se daba el gusto de quitarle un rebelde mechón de pelo de su apacible rostro. Sabía que no era correcto eso de entrar en su habitación, pero era el único momento en que podía bajar sus barreras y dejar que sus ojos expresaran cuanto la quería, con una mirada llena de infinita ternura le dejaba su nota y desaparecía otra vez, la chica nunca se enteraría, y los dioses quisieran, nunca el patriarca, de esas visitas nocturnas del joven santo de Aries.

-0-

Los años pasaban sin que Eleni pudiera dar con su Eterno Guardián; la vestal tenía atesoradas las cartas y las flores, de las cuales ella había aprendido su significado de memoria. Tenía una violeta, que significaba _"amor oculto",_ una flor de Iris azul, que decía _"Te amo con ternura", _un par de celosías, que significaban _"Fidelidad y constancia", _algunas Fucsiasque pregonaban_ "Mi amor es inquebrantable", _y de entre ellas, su favorita era un otrora blanco jazmín, que insinuaba _"Quiero ser todo para ti". _Eleni de verdad que se había enamorado de tan dulce hombre, pero cada día estaba más convencida de que ese frágil sentimiento no era más que un bello sueño, no hacía mucho su anciana madre le había presentado a un pretendiente de su aldea natal, Rodric era su nombre, quien decía pretenderla como esposa cuando ella dejara sus hábitos de vestal. Le escribía largas cartas, tratando de cortejarla desde lejos, pero ni remotamente sus palabras llegaban al corazón de la doncella como las pequeñas frases poéticas de su Guardián.

Más el tiempo llegó en el cual sus notas cesaron totalmente, Hades se cernía sobre el futuro de la humanidad cual oscura profecía de perdición y muerte. Nadie tenía tiempo para nada, y Eleni comprendió con sumo pesar en su corazón que era muy probable que su enamorado hubiera muerto peleando contra las huestes de Alone. La chica no se permitió perder la esperanza completamente, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dio por vencida y aceptó la proposición de matrimonio de Rodric.

Eleni acomodó con pesar sus preciosas cartas junto con sus flores, archivándolas con cuidado en la pequeña y vieja caja de madera, uno de sus escasos tesoros, cerrando la misma con un candado, decidida a dejar el pasado atrás y ver por un futuro más conveniente de ahora en más.

**Uhm, no se ven bien las cosas para Shion T_T**


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Holis! Bueno, nuevo cap... y nada de llorar eh! XDD**

**Por cierto, dibujé un sketch de como más o menos luce Eleni, si les interesa chequearlo está acá: goddessrhiannon13. deviantart art / Eleni-Sketches-321748658 (sáquenle los espacios ;) )**

_**JOCKLA:**_** No sé de donde sacas que me enojé, para nada, simplemente aclaré mi posición, si parecí un poco brusca, lo siento, no era mi intención, lo que pasa es que estoy un poquitín cansada de ver tanto yaoi de saint seiya por todos lados u-u,**

**pero me parece bien que te guste ese género, y me alegra que lo mío te parezca lo suficientemente interesante para que le des una leída, espero que le des una oportunidad a otras historias hetero que también son muy buenas ;)**

**A Honey Sweetened Blend of Tea**

_**Parte 03**_

_Seis años después de la derrota de Hades..._

Eleni llevaba una bandeja con la mezcla de té favorita de Shion, quien la esperaba en la biblioteca para que le diera su reporte del día. Ya eran las siete de la tarde, por lo que se podía considerar terminadas las tareas del día. Eleni, al ser la vestal principal, tenía un sinnúmero de tareas a su cargo, y con su habitual calma y aplomo natural, resolvía conflictos con facilidad. Esas características eran algunas de las cuales Shion admiraba, además que no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se aceleraba bastante cuando ella lo miraba; el pobre santo de Aries, ahora patriarca, había caído rendido a sus pies hacía años ya, cuando le sonrió por primera vez, notando su existencia al lado del anterior patriarca Sage. Pero jamás había dado siquiera un mínimo indicio sobre lo que ella significaba para él, el único que sabía algo era Dohko, pero estaba amenazado de muerte si habría la bocota. El santo de Libra le había dicho cientos de veces que se dejara de tonterías y le hiciera saber a la vestal de sus sentimientos, pero Shion no se animaba, y ahora que era patriarca y la tenía más cerca que nunca, menos podía hablarle de lo que guardaba en su corazón.

Shion notaba que el aura de Eleni estaba perturbada últimamente, y eso no le estaba gustando nada, esperaba que ella le dijera pronto que era lo que la importunaba, deseaba que la chica confiara en él más que nada en el mundo.

Eleni sirvió el té para ambos endulzándolos con una generosa cantidad de miel y tomó la silla contraria, Shion no tardó en tomar un sorbo de su delicioso té, esperando pacientemente el reporte diario. Este era su momento favorito del día ya que le era posible estar en compañía de Eleni.

La vestal comenzó su reporte como siempre, nada anormal hasta ahora, pero cuando ella terminó, un extraño silencio cayó sobre ambos. El aire se sentía tenso y no era Shion el que estaba provocando esa atmósfera.

"¿Pasa algo, Eleni? Hay algo que te está perturbando, pero nada puedo hacer si no me lo confías" Intentó aligerar el ambiente el santo de Aries, viendo como la dulce joven se removía inquieta en su silla sin mirarlo aún a los ojos. Eso de verdad le partía el corazón a Shion, que deseaba mucho saltar de su asiento e ir a abrazarla. Al fin, Eleni lo miró, suspirando.

"Patriarca, me temo que pronto tendré que renunciar a mi puesto como vestal. Verá, mi padre falleció hace un año dejando a mi madre sola, ya que todos mis hermanos están casados y siendo yo la única mujer, ella desea que yo regrese a su lado..." Comenzó diciendo Eleni, viendo que los amables ojos del color de las amatistas de Shion se agrandaban por la sorpresa.

"Pero... ¿quién se quedará en tu lugar, Eleni?" Dijo Shion, intentando que el repentino dolor en su pecho no se hiciera patente en su rostro. Perder a Eleni era lo último que se había esperado el santo peli verde.

"Ese es el problema, creí que Berenike sería un buen reemplazo, pero veo que su relación con el joven Regulus parece que pronto se convertirá en algo más que amistad, por lo que de seguro ella renunciará en cuanto cumpla los diez años de servicio... Usted sabe que una vestal empieza a los doce y puede quedar libre a los veintidós años, si así lo desea... Yo ya tengo veinticuatro, patriarca." Dijo Eleni yendo al meollo de la cuestión.

"Tu madre siempre podría venir a vivir a Rodorio, no habría necesidad de que tuvieras que renunciar a tu puesto, se te reduciría el horario si así lo desearas..." Ofreció Shion, tratando de resolver la situación tan delicada que tenía entre manos; pero la joven sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

"Hay algo más... hay un hombre que me pretende desde hace ya varios años, me ha escrito largas cartas y no creo que quiera irse de mi pueblo natal" Al escuchar esto, Shion de verdad se sintió muy mal, apretó con fuerza su tasa para tratar de recuperarse del shock ¿Eleni comprometida con otro? ¿Por qué jamás dijo nada? Duh, obviamente no podía ya que era una virgen vestal consagrada a Atena.

"Umm, patriarca Shion, ¿se encuentra usted bien?" Dijo con un claro asomo de preocupación Eleni, viendo a Shion algo pálido. El joven patriarca sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarla, su alma se había hecho trizas con una frase tan simple de la mujer que amaba con desesperación, pero no podía ser egoísta y retenerla por capricho, no había nada en el mundo que deseara más que verla feliz, aunque su felicidad destrozara su corazón en millones de diminutos pedazos.

"Sí, Eleni, no te preocupes, es la sorpresa, nada más" Dijo conciliadoramente Shion, tomando un sorbo de su infusión, que aunque endulzada por la miel, ese trago se le hizo especialmente amargo.

"Veo que tenemos un problema grave entre manos... ¿dime, Eleni, acaso ninguna otra además de Nike podría reemplazarte?" Dijo el patriarca, tratando de dilucidar qué hacer.

"Bueno, creo que Miriam podría, aunque aún no creo que esté completamente lista, aún me llevaría al menos otros seis meses terminar de entrenarla..."

"¿Y sería demasiado pedirte que te quedes hasta que Miriam esté lista? ¿o deseas casarte tan pronto?" Pidió Shion, tratando de que su voz no denotara lo mucho que le estaba costando hablar sobre casamientos. Eleni, que siempre se preció de poder leer a las personas como un libro abierto, se encontró a sí misma sintiendo que Shion se había cerrado a ella por completo, algo extraño, aunque siempre parecía tratar de esconder algo que la doncella no lograba comprender, en general Eleni podía sentir cuando Shion estaba preocupado, enfadado o a veces cansado, pero ahora nada percibía y eso estaba comenzando a inquietarla.

"Acepté casarme con mi prometido cuanto antes, además de que mi madre no está bien de salud, por lo que tendré que pedirle a Berenike que me reemplace y termine de entrenar a Miriam" Contestó Eleni; Shion suspiró, entonces sí se iría y por lo visto muy pronto.

"Bueno, veo que ya has tomado una decisión después de haberlo pensado bien, no tengo nada que objetar, Eleni, más no podré evitar echarte de menos" Le contestó Shion, sonriendo forzadamente. Eleni le dedicó una sonrisa medio triste y se levantó, tomando con suavidad su tasa a medio llenar, luego estirando la mano para agarrar la de Shion, quien se irguió de su silla y sostuvo la delicada mano de Eleni antes de que asiera su tasa. La muchacha lo miró con extrañeza, siendo que el patriarca tironeó de su muñeca para acercarla a su lado, la doncella lo complació, aún dudando de las intenciones del joven líder del santuario.

Cuando Shion la tuvo frente a él, bajó las barreras que había erguido para evitar que ella sintiera cuán grande era su tristeza, pero ya no importaba ¿verdad? Sus profundos ojos violáceos le dedicaron una mirada que reflejaba todo lo que no podía decirle en palabras, tanta emoción había en ellos y en la oleada de cosmo energía que irradiaba del cuerpo de Shion hacia el suyo, que Eleni sintió que era sacudida por una cálida sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, jamás en todo los años que conocía a este hombre había visto que la mirara así, ni tampoco había sentido un cosmos tan lleno de pasión, de tristeza... tan lleno de un sentimiento que derretía los huesos de tan poderoso que era; la doncella sintió ganas de llorar cuando reconoció el sentimiento como amor, uno tan profundo y completo que creyó que se le partía el corazón, pero no era el corazón de ella el roto, sino el de él, eso sólo contribuyó a que por fin las lágrimas brotaran de esos ojos del color de las almendras que tanto adoraba Shion, quien al ver sus lágrimas, soltó de inmediato su mano. Eleni no retrocedió, pero el santo de Aries sí, desviando su mirada hacia un costado. Eleni tragó con fuerza, aún anonadada por lo que le había sido revelado; si lo hubiera sabido antes... pero no, era demasiado tarde. La doncella calmó su acelerado corazón, luego extendiendo una mano para obligar a Shion a mirarla, tomando dulcemente la mejilla de este hombre que cargaba con el destino de cientos de vidas sobre sus hombros, y sin nadie para compartir la carga.

"Shion... ¿por qué jamás dijiste nada o siquiera me diste a entender lo que sentías?" Le preguntó Eleni, dejando de lado los títulos y formalidades; viendo como el santo cubría con una mano propia la de ella, apretando su rostro contra esta, no queriendo dejarla ir.

"Porque no soy tan valiente, temía que pudieras sentirte molesta por mis atenciones, además de que pensé que jamás tendría una chance contigo... y tenía razón ¿no? Siempre hubo alguien más..." Dijo Shion, bajando su mirada una vez más, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y escondiéndolos bajo su flequillo, más no pudiendo evitar que una traicionera lágrima escapara de entre sus pestañas. Eleni sintió esa lágrima rozar sus dedos, y la hizo sentirse realmente mal, estaba destrozando el corazón de este hombre tan bueno y dulce y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Shion soltó su mano suavemente y con un suave 'buenas noches' salió de la biblioteca, dejando a una muy perturbada vestal. La joven tomó de forma automática la bandeja y se dirigió a la cocina... sería mejor que partiera cuanto antes del santuario para jamás regresar.

-0-

"Un idiota redomado, eso es lo que creo que eres, borrego" Dijo Dohko a su amigo, que había llegado anoche en medio de una tormenta fenomenal, empapado de pies a cabeza y temblando de frío. Dohko sintió enseguida que algo muy malo le estaba pasando, y no hizo preguntas hasta que lo tuvo secó y con un vaso de sake en la mano. Shion, que nunca bebía alcohol, se estaba tomando la áspera agua ardiente como si fuera jugo de naranjas, lo que había puesto en alerta al santo de Libra. Cuando le contó lo que había pasado con Eleni, fue cuando el joven peli castaño comprendió cuando honda era la pena de su compadre.

"Lo sé" Contestó de forma monótona Shion, mientras tragaba otro vaso de sake. Dohko lo dejó beber todo lo que quisiera, parecía que sólo así el pobre borrego podría dormir esa noche.

"Bien, trata de dormir ahora, ya nada puede ser resuelto... lo superarás, como superaste otras miles de cosas, no eres el primero ni el último hombre al que le romperán el corazón, además Eleni tiene razón, ella no podía adivinar lo que sentías si siempre lo ocultabas muy bien. Duerme, Shion, aún te necesitan en el mundo de los vivos mañana" Dijo Dohko, que aunque medio estaba regañando a su amigo, lo ayudó a ir hasta su futón y le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de dejarlo que durmiera.

-0-

"¿De verdad te tienes que ir tan pronto?" Dijo Nike, mientras ayudaba a Eleni a empacar, la otra muchacha sonrió con maternal dulzura a su protegida favorita.

"Sí, es necesario que regrese a casa, ya sabes el porqué" Contestó Eleni, viendo que Nike fruncía el seño, no quería que la mujer que era como una segunda madre para ella los abandonara para siempre ¿qué sería del santuario ahora sin Eleni? Para colmo era Nike la que se quedaba a cargo de cubrir semejante puesto.

"Lo siento, Berenike, sé que te estoy cargando con una responsabilidad muy grande, pero también sé que pronto la podrás delegar a Miriam, serás libre en cuanto cumplas los diez años de servicio de vestal para casarte con Regulus" Acotó la joven mujer, viendo como la otra chica se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo.

"¿Por-por qué insinúas que yo me quiero casar con Regulus? Aún no me lo ha pedido ni nada, ni siquiera acepté ser su prometida tampoco"

"Pero te está cortejando con claras intenciones de pedírtelo pronto. Sé que lo amas, se nota a un kilómetro, y Regulus está tan enamorado de ti que si le pidieras la luna, trataría de conseguirte aunque sea un pedazo de esta" Prosiguió Eleni, a esto Nike sonrió, quizás le pidiera la luna después de todo, tan sólo para verle la cara. Eleni vio ese conocido brillo de picardía en los ojos de su protegida y rió, esa muchachita le traería más de un dolor de cabeza al joven santo de Leo. Era agradable verlos juntos, ver el amor escondido detrás de palabras destinadas a enfadar al otro, tanto como ver el que existía entre Agasha, alguna vez doncella oráculo, y el santo de Piscis Albafika, que tenían dos hijitos hermosos producto de ese amor. Eleni no podía engañarse a sí misma, ella deseaba una familia e hijos propios casi con desesperación, y era consciente de que mientras fuera vestal, eso no pasaría. Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de hacía un día atrás, la última vez que había visto a Shion, ya que este se había ido repentinamente dejando a cargo al Sr. Sísifo del santuario por unos días. La muchacha sabía que era su culpa el hecho de que ahora el patriarca no estuviera presente, pero quizás era mejor así; no deseaba ver el sufrimiento en su mirada cuando se fuera del santuario para no regresar ya.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente, Shion se despertó con el dolor de cabeza más agudo que había experimentado en su vida, producto de la terrible resaca de la que era víctima, casi no podía abrir los ojos y el más tenue rayo de sol le molestaba sobremanera. Dohko oyó el leve quejido de su amigo y medio se sonrió.

"Bienvenido al mundo de las resacas por exceso de alcohol, enseguida te daré algo para que tu cuerpo purgue el sake más rápido y te alivie esa jaqueca" Ofreció el santo de Libra, acercando a los labios de Shion una infusión que era muy amarga, pero que el pobre joven peli verde bebió sin quejarse.

"Así debe sentirse alguien después de que el Can Cerberus lo mastique, lo trague y luego lo vomite..." Dijo con voz algo lenta Shion, tratando de enfocar la mirada, ya que veía todo borroso. "Dohko, jamás vuelvas a dejarme beber alcohol..."

"Sí, claro, como digas. Viejo, más vale que se te pase la melancolía y regreses al santuario, de seguro que Eleni no se quedará mucho tiempo más y quizás sería bueno que la vieras irse, así te quedará en claro que ella está fuera de tu alcance... claro que podrías también raptarla y encerrarte con ella hasta que la convenzas de quedarse contigo, si llegas a hacer eso, yo nunca te lo propuse" Dijo Dohko, en tono de broma, viendo la agria mirada que le estaba echando Shion.

"Har, har, miro como me río, payaso... No puedo, Dohko, no puedo verla irse y saber que no la volveré a ver jamás, que se va a casar con otro y que yo fui demasiado estúpido para no cortejarla años atrás. Es mejor que me quede aquí hasta que Sísifo me avise que ya partió... Además sabes que los patriarcas no pueden casarse... ¿qué podría ofrecerle? Ella quiere lo único que no podría darle; una familia" Dijo el santo de Aries, mirando hacia el techo. Dohko suspiró, le daría santuario a su amigo todo el tiempo que necesitara, realmente se sentía muy apenado por su sufrimiento, tanto era así que estaba tentado a ir él mismo a hablar con Eleni, pero sabía que eso era poco probable, ya que su corazón, al latir menos, también limitaba su movilidad en gran medida. Para colmo Shion tenía razón, no podía casarse con Eleni, y no creía que la muchacha fuera de las que aceptara un puesto de amante, ni tampoco Shion querría algo así...

"Duerme, Shion, lo necesitas" Le dijo el santo de Libra, y Shion no se hizo rogar cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el sueño se llevara sus pesares por unas horas.

-0-

Esa tarde, Eleni decidió dar una última vuelta por las habitaciones de las vestales, para de paso constatar que todo estuviera en orden, los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de abandonar. Luego de efusivos saludos de las restantes chicas, la muchacha siguió camino hacia los doce templos, para despedirse de los santos dorados. Por suerte, podría despedirse de Agasha y Albafika, que estaban de visita, además de poder ver a esos dos niños preciosos que eran los consentidos del resto de los caballeros dorados.

Ajax, no bien se percató de que Eleni estaba entrando en el templo de su padre, corrió hacia ella como era su costumbre y se abrazó con toda la fuerza de un niño de cinco años, a sus piernas. Eleni se esperaba eso, así que logró mantener el equilibrio.

"Hola, cielo" Dijo con cariño la muchacha de pelo caoba, agachándose para abrazar con fuerza y besar la suave mejilla del niñito.

"Hola, tía Leni" Le contestó el pequeño, sonriéndole ampliamente. Agasha les sonrió desde su lugar, unos pasos más adelante; Albafika, quien tenía a Selena en brazos, no tardó en acercarse para que la pequeña saludara a la vestal también.

"¿Es cierto que te vas hoy, Eleni?" Preguntó con cierto pesar Agasha. Eleni, ahora con Selena en brazos, brindó su habitual sonrisa tranquila, dejando a la niña en el suelo.

"Si, en una hora. Sólo vine a despedirme, por desgracia, no creo que vaya a regresar en mucho tiempo" Contestó la joven, no queriendo decir que era muy probable que no regresara jamás.

"¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para que cambies de opinión? ¿Acaso Shion no trató de convencerte de que te quedaras?" Dijo Albafika, quien tenía una gran estima por esta vestal.

"Lo intentó, sí, pero mi madre está demasiado mal de salud para trasladarla... además de que mi prometido no desea venir a Rodorio, él está bien en nuestro pueblo" Remitió la mujer, a quien cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil sostener su decisión de marcharse... y a quien el rostro del actual patriarca se le venía cada dos por tres a la cabeza, Eleni se estaba preguntando si no estaría cometiendo un error al irse así.

"¡Te casas! Vaya, felicitaciones, no lo sabía" Dijo Agasha, tomando las manos de Eleni en las suyas, sonriéndole alegremente, lástima que Eleni no pareciera la futura esposa más feliz del mundo, como lo había sido ella misma cuando se casó con Albafika. Por cierto que su esposo miraba de reojo a Eleni, parecía percibir lo mismo que ella, y sabemos que a este santo en particular no le gustaban las medias tintas en nada.

"¡Oi! ¿Quién se murió y no me enteré?" Vociferó Manigoldo, quien traía en una mano la pelota de su ahijado, que corrió a tratar de quitársela. Albafika frunció el ceño ante la típica forma de saludar de cierto cangrejo descerebrado, Agasha sólo rió, viendo que Eleni sonreía con un poco más de entusiasmo.

"Nadie murió, sólo que Eleni nos deja para irse a su pueblo natal... a casarse y cuidar de su madre" Informó Albafika. Manigoldo arqueó una ceja, extrañado que la vestal más eficiente y agradable de todas se quisiera ir.

"¿_Ma per qué_, Eleni? ¿Ya te cansaste de nosotros? Y yo que creí que el patriarca no te dejaría ir tan fácil... por cierto que se fue ayer muy sorpresivamente... qué raro" Musitó pensativamente el santo de Cáncer, mientras le arrojaba la pelota a Ajax, que reía contento.

"No, Sr. Manigoldo, jamás me podría cansar de ustedes, son muy buenos muchachos, pero temo que hay otras cosas a las que debo prestar atención ahora, siempre quise casarme y tener una familia..." Dijo Eleni, caminando hacia el otro lado del templo.

"Bien, quisiera saludar a los demás, así que hasta siempre" Se despidió la muchacha, bajando las escaleras que había recorrido cientos de veces. Ambos santos dorados y Agasha se miraban unos a otros muy desconcertados.

Cuando por fin llegó al templo de Aries, por ahora vacío, Eleni se había podido despedir de casi todos los santos dorados, excepto de Regulus, que no estaba en su templo. Pero para su suerte, lo encontró junto a Nike en el carro que la llevaría de regreso a su pueblo.

"¡Regulus! Creía que no podría decirte adiós" Saludó Eleni, pero el muchacho la miró con ojos entrecerrados y cruzado de brazos.

"Eleni, estoy enojado contigo, te vas y no planeas volver ¿qué vamos a hacer sin ti?" Le contestó el ofuscado joven. Nike se pegó la palma de su mano contra la frente, se suponía que no iba a comportarse como un niño de cinco años, pero eso parecía ser demasiado pedir.

"Nike quedará a cargo" Ofreció la mujer.

"Uy, sí que seguridad me da..." comenzó a decir él, cuando Nike le pellizcó con fuerza una mejilla. "¡Ouch! ¡¿Nike qué rayos haces?!"

"Compórtate, ¿quieres?" Espetó la chica. Regulus se frotó la ofendida mejilla y suspiró. Eleni rió suavemente, como iba a extrañarlos a ambos.

"Oye, si no funcionan las cosas allí, siempre puedes regresar... aquí siempre tendrás un hogar" Murmuró Regulus, logrando que Eleni le diera un fuerte abrazo, el cual el joven santo regresó.

"Los extrañaré mucho a ambos. Por favor, Regulus, cuida de Nike" Dijo a modo de despedida Eleni, quien subió al carro, que la alejó definitivamente del lugar al que ella había llamado hogar por más de la mitad de su vida.

**Whaaa! Qué mal! Estoy haciendo sufrir a Shion... bueno, que se gane a pulso el cariño de la chica, vamos! Y las cartas van a aparecer más adelante, no las olvidé XDD**


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**A Honey Sweetened Blend of Tea**

_**Parte 4**_

Dos semanas después...

Shion estaba revisando una montaña de documentos, tratando de mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a Eleni. El té que ella solía prepararle sabía mejor que nada, pero ahora, su infusión preferida parecía carecer de todo sabor o tener un regusto amargo, y eso aunque le pusiera mucha miel... Eleni era la que hacía su té más dulce con su sola presencia. Shion dejó la pluma a un lado y se frotó los ojos cansados, la verdad era que estaba tentado de ir a buscarla, pero eso no era correcto, por lo que su mente y su corazón estaban en constante batalla sin un ganador hasta ahora.

Sísifo pidió permiso para entrar, el cual el patriarca respondió con un sí medio gruñón. El santo de Sagitario observó al otro joven con una mirada de compasión; sabía que Shion echaba de menos a la anterior jefa de las vestales, pero lo que el pobre caballero no lograba entender era porqué esto estaba afectándolo tan rigurosamente, si tan sólo supiera...

"Err... Patriarca ¿se encuentra bien?" Arriesgó Sísifo, acercándose con pasos lentos. Shion lo miró con ojos cansados, sus habituales ojos amatistas se veían apagados y sin vida, el santo de Aries era de tez clara de por sí, pero se lo veía más pálido de lo que era saludable. Sísifo sabía también por Berenike que Shion estaba comiendo muy poco, y si seguía así, tendrían que hacerle tragar comida a la fuerza.

"No te inquietes, sólo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo. ¿Encontraste el libro que te pedí?"

"Sí, aquí está" Dijo Sísifo, ofreciéndole el grueso tomo. Shion lo tomó de las manos del otro hombre y se puso a revisarlo. Sísifo lo dejó tranquilo y se marchó.

-0-

Eleni estaba sentada al lado de la tumba de su madre, que había muerto hacía tres días. Por suerte la joven había llegado justo a tiempo para verla poco antes de que enfermara peor y ya no pudiera siquiera hablarle. La ex vestal se encontraba en profunda cavilación, había podido zafarse de los insistentes pedidos de Rodric, su actual prometido, en apresurar la boda cuanto antes. Mirando hacia el horizonte, le era posible imaginar al santuario, enorme como era, lleno de personas yendo y viniendo, otras entrenando. Podía casi imaginarse a Nike cumpliendo las funciones de las que hacía menos de un mes ella era responsable... echaba de menos todo eso. Lo que más la inquietaba fue la última conversación que sostuvo con su madre.

Tres semanas antes...

"Eleni, hija, que bueno que pude verte antes de partir de este mundo..." Dijo la anciana y enferma mujer, mientras Eleni le apretaba una mano con fuerza.

"Oh, madre, no hables así, que siento una gran pena de no poder haber venido antes"

"No importa el antes, si no el ahora... pero no veo felicidad en tu mirada"

"Eso es por la tristeza de saber que te perderé pronto" Contestó Eleni, dejando que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. La anciana negó con la cabeza.

"Mi muerte no te pesará por siempre, hija, pero no veo que estés ansiosa por concretar tu matrimonio... ¿acaso el joven Rodric no es de tu agrado?" Inquirió la mujer mayor, que no por estar enferma había dejado de percibir ciertas cosas. Eleni bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, no sabiendo cómo responder a eso.

"No tienes porqué casarte con él si no lo deseas, puedes encontrar a otro hombre más de tu agrado..." Sentenció su madre, viendo que Rodric parecía no conmover a su hija en absoluto.

"Madre, yo ya di mi palabra... ¿Con qué cara puedo romper un compromiso acordado ya hace tiempo? Además, Rodric esperó por mí cuando podría haberse casado ya con otra mujer" Explicó la muchacha, aunque esa respuesta parecía pesarle enormemente. La anciana negó con la cabeza.

"¿Hay alguien más quien podría llamar tu atención y convenirte más que Rodric?" Siguió preguntando la enferma mujer, debía sonsacarle la verdad a su hija a toda costa. Eleni la miró, tragando con fuerza, y nunca entendió porqué asintió con la cabeza, mientras ciertas cartas que había traído con ella se le venían a la mente... . La anciana sonrió.

"¿Y él acaso no te quiere?"

"Me ama, pero yo no sé quién es, o era, él... Estoy tan confundida, madre" Dijo sollozando la pobre Eleni, que se puso a llorar con profundo desasosiego en el regazo de su querida madre, quien le acarició el suave cabello caoba con mano trémula.

"Si te ama, vendrá por ti, espéralo un mes, si no viene, es porqué es demasiado cobarde y no considera su amor por ti lo suficientemente valioso... entonces cásate con Rodric y trata de ser feliz, Eleni, tú te mereces lo mejor de este mundo..." Fueron las sabias palabras que le ofreció la anciana a su única hija mujer, que asintió, calmando su llanto. Esperaba que su Guardián por fin se acercara a ella y le susurrara dulces palabras de amor tales como las que solía escribirle antaño; aunque era poco probable, Eleni deseaba aferrarse un poquito más de tiempo a ese amor secreto.

Eleni sacudió su falda, decidiendo que ya era hora de regresar a su casa y ayudar a su cuñada a preparar la cena. El consejo de su madre había sido muy sabio, pero la muchacha sabía que su Guardián no vendría, ya que de seguro o no sabría donde estaba ella o habría muerto hace tiempo.

Cuando bajó del cementerio se encontró con una gran cantidad de personas del pueblo todas congregadas mirando unos cuantos caballos acercarse velozmente por el camino; el jinete que los lideraba ostentaba una armadura dorada, y Eleni podría jurar que reconocía la armadura como la de Leo.

Regulus detuvo la marcha de su caballo y de los diez soldados que lo escoltaban, entrando al paso en el pueblo, la gente los miraba anonadados. Eleni se abrió paso entre las personas y se acercó a Regulus, quien le sonrió de manera radiante.

"¡Eleni! ¡Qué bueno que te encontré! Tenemos un pequeño problema..." Dijo Regulus, desmontando y acercando su rostro al oído de la muchacha. "Dime ¿Has visto al patriarca por aquí? Hace una semana que desapareció" Dijo a modo de confidencia el muchacho, suplicándole que le dijera que sí con una mirada de cachorro desamparado que Eleni no pudo resistir.

"Lo siento tanto, pero no lo he visto, no creo que haya venido aquí" Le dijo consoladoramente Eleni, palmeando el rostro del joven santo, que suspiró desanimado. Estaba medio harto de ir por todos lados buscando pistas de su paradero y tenía esperanzas de encontrarlo cerca de Eleni, pero no, Shion era un ser horriblemente esquivo.

No muy lejos de allí, en las montañas que rodeaban el pequeño pueblo, Shion maldijo en voz baja, lo estaban buscando como si fuera un fugitivo... bueno, si era un fugitivo, pero no un criminal. Hacía una semana que observaba el pueblo y a Eleni desde lejos, sabía que ella aún no se había casado y la tentación de acercársele era demasiado grande, pero aún juntaba valor para hacerlo, y casi había bajado a verla en el cementerio cuando vislumbró a lo lejos que venían a por él. El patriarca volvió a maldecir su condenada suerte.

Shion escondió su presencia para que Regulus no diera con él, deseaba poder hablar con Eleni sin interferencias de ninguna clase, quería que ella le confirmara que era feliz en esta vida que había elegido. El muchacho se removió algo incómodo en la rama del árbol donde estaba sentado, se notaba que había estado en el bosque de las montañas por varios días, ya que se encontraba bastante desaliñado, pero al joven lemuriano no le hacía mella eso, ya que estaba acostumbrado a vivir lejos de la sociedad, como lo hacía en Jamil.

Shion prestó atención otra vez al escena que se desarrollaba en el pueblo, viendo como Eleni hablaba con el santo de Leo, para luego despedirse de él, ya que el pobre muchacho debía seguir en busca de Shion en alguna otra parte, o su tío lo miraría feo cuando regresara con las manos vacías.

Eleni suspiró, se preguntaba dónde estaría el patriarca. Le parecía extraño que dejara su puesto así sin más para desaparecer sin rastro. La muchacha suspiró, de nada le servía preocuparse, aunque deseara de verdad que este hombre viniera a hablar con ella una vez más. Sin saberlo ella, eso era lo que Shion más deseaba hacer aunque no había encontrado aún el momento justo.

-0-

Esa noche, Eleni se sentó junto al fuego de la sala principal de la casa de su madre, ahora suya. Tenía en su regazo la cajita de madera que contenía las tiernas palabras de su Guardián. La chica acarició con dulzura la tapa y la abrió con sumo cuidado, casi temiendo que se le fuera a desintegrar en las manos. Tomó con reverencia la última carta que había recibido, abriéndola y leyendo su contenido una vez más.

_"Mi corazón se niega a dejarte ir, mi dulce amor, pero me consuela saber que tu hermosa y tranquila presencia iluminará mi camino desde las profundas sombras de la tristeza y la desesperación. Desearía poder sólo una vez acariciar tus suaves rizos, que son más lustrosos que la fina caoba, abrazar tu cuerpo y protegerte en mis brazos hasta el final de los tiempos... Expresarte de una y mil maneras cuanto te amo, sabiendo que mi alma anhelará tu compañía por toda la eternidad. No me olvides..._

_Firme: Tu Eterno Guardián"_

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la muchacha, que no pudo reprimir un suave sollozo. Esa última carta sonaba a despedida, y ella se negaba a dejar ir a este misterioso hombre de su vida; la doncella se había repetido una y mil veces que dejara de pensar en él, que aceptara lo que el destino había barajado ya para ella, pero no podía, rezaba cada noche porque apareciera y se la llevara para siempre con él, pero cada día la esperanza de que ese milagro ocurriera se le escurría de entre los dedos, Eleni se sentía quebrada en mil pedazos, y nadie jamás podría juntar y pegarlos todos de nuevo.

Sin saberlo ella, Shion había descendido de la montaña y la estaba observando por la ventana, como estaba vestido con ropas oscuras, nadie se percataba de su presencia. El joven vio lo que ella tenía en el regazo y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Eleni no había olvidado sus cartas, ¡y además conservaba las flores también! Definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella esa noche.

Shion tocó suavemente la puerta de la pequeña casa, dejando un ramillete con las distintas flores que había recogido en la montaña, entre ellas, había Pensamientos de un hermoso color azul y amarillo. Eleni secó sus lágrimas apresuradamente y miró por la ventana para ver quien llamaba a esas horas. Pero a nadie encontró, entreabrió la puerta y notó el ramo de flores al pie de su puerta, lo que la hizo salir afuera y tomarlo en sus manos con rapidez. Vio que había un camino de flores que llevaban hacia fuera del pueblo, y sin dudarlo lo siguió.

Shion la esperaba aún oculto entre los arbustos, había dejado una rosa roja como la sangre sobre una roca, viendo que Eleni sí venía hacia él. Eso lo dejó gratamente sorprendido, y se quedó quieto hasta que ella tomó la rosa entre sus dedos, mirando hacia todos lados.

"Sé que estás aquí... ¿eres acaso esa persona que dice amarme tanto?" Preguntó Eleni a la oscura noche, logrando que Shion saliera desde detrás de un árbol, aunque la capucha de su capa no dejaba que se le viera la cara ni el cabello, que llevaba astutamente recogido en una coleta baja en su espalda. Eleni dio un respingo al ver al hombre. Era un sujeto alto, pero no sabía quién era ya que aún escondía su cara.

"¿Cómo sabré que eres tú?" Preguntó suavemente la muchacha, viendo que el hombre nada decía, los labios del misterioso joven se curvaron en una suave sonrisa, mientras decía:

"Si tan sólo pudiera decirte, que tu sonrisa ilumina la vida de quienes tienen la fortuna de poder verla, diría que hasta el sol celaría tanta calidez" Eleni enseguida reconoció la primera línea de la primera carta que había recibido, logrando que apretara su ramo de flores contra su pecho, la devastadora sonrisa no se hizo esperar, y la chica corrió sin temor alguno hacia ese hombre que había conquistado su corazón con dulces palabras de amor. Shion dejó que ella corriera hacia él y le abrió los brazos, en los que la chica no tardó en quedar atrapada.

"¡Si eres tú!" Exclamó Eleni, dejando que lágrimas de auténtica alegría corrieran libres por sus mejillas, una de las cuales estaba enterrada en el pecho de su Guardián. Shion no se lo podía creer, a Eleni no le importaba quien era él, siempre que fuera aquel que le dedicaba dulces versos de eterno amor. La muchacha estaba tan feliz que no esperó más y pegó sus labios a los del hombre de sus sueños, quien respondió al inesperado ataque con la misma pasión que demostraba Eleni. Shion se sentía en el paraíso, los labios de su amada eran más infinitamente dulces de lo que su imaginación habría podido conjurar, y se le entregaban tiernos y confiados en un beso avasallador que volcaba todos esos años de amor inexpresado, de infinitos días con sus noches de soledad, sintiendo que los cuerpos de ambos no podían estar más apretados el uno contra el otro. Shion fue el que rompió el contacto de sus labios para poder respirar, sosteniendo en sus brazos a una jadeante Eleni que lo miraba con absoluta adoración. La chica apenas veía un reflejo de las pupilas de su Guardián, pero no alcanzaba a definir de qué color eran; al fin ella decidió que ya era tiempo de ver su rostro, así que levantó una mano para agarrar la capucha, pero inesperadamente él se lo impidió, soltándola y alejándose un par de pasos. Eleni lo miró confundida, sin saber cómo interpretar esa acción.

"Perdóname, Eleni, desearía ser el hombre con el que pudieras formar una familia, tener un hogar y vivir en paz; pero no puedo ofrecértelo" Dijo con una voz susurrante Shion, no queriendo aún que ella descubriera quien era, pero a Eleni esa voz se le estaba haciendo conocida, aunque aún no podía ponerle un rostro.

"No entiendo ¿por qué viniste, entonces?" Preguntó angustiosamente ella.

"Necesitaba saber si eras feliz con lo que habías elegido, cerrar nuestro pasado... y tú me concediste el regalo más valioso del universo, un beso, el cual atesoraré por el resto de mi vida" Dijo él, arrebujándose más en su capa. Sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón de ver la tristeza tan patente en los ojos de su amada Eleni.

"¡No, no lo soy!... No soy feliz... Por años he querido saber quien eras, eres muy cruel, mi Guardián, me dices que me amas, haces que yo me enamore de ti, para luego dejarme a un lado y decirme que no puedes darme lo que yo necesito. ¿Ni siquiera me dejarás ver tu rostro?" Dijo ella, con una voz cargada de increíble angustia. Shion negó con la cabeza, era mejor que ella nunca supiera su identidad.

"No tienes idea lo mucho que te amo, y lo mucho que me destroza verte sufrir... yo no lo valgo, mi Eleni, no soy digno ni de pisar el mismo suelo que tu... yo... será mejor que me marche" Contestó Shion, ya dándose media vuelta para irse por el lado opuesto; más Eleni se levantó la falda y corrió hacia él, tironeando de su capa.

"¡No!¡No te dejaré ir!¿¡Qué no lo entiendes?!¡No me importa quién seas, ni dónde vives, eres el hombre que amo sin siquiera conocer tu rostro!...¿qué otra prueba de amor necesitas para quedarte a mi lado?" Exclamó la muchacha, sollozando en la última frase, no entendía por qué él no podía quedarse con ella. El joven se frotó una mano sobre los ojos, Eleni tenía razón, se estaba comportando como un bastardo de la peor calaña, y hasta podía ver a Dohko pateándole el trasero por imbécil.

"Eleni, te mostraré quien soy, así verás que hablo con razones suficientes" Dijo él, mientras la volvía a enfrentar. Eleni esperó casi con miedo a que revelara su rostro, y cuanta fue su sorpresa cuando vio el rostro de Shion, el patriarca que andaban buscando, mirando de frente una vez más esos hermosos ojos violetas que la miraban de la misma forma que cuando le había confesado sus sentimientos antes de que la joven se marchara. La chica estaba estupefacta, amaba a un santo dorado... amaba al patriarca del santuario. Y de verdad que lo amaba, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en ese muchacho tan dulce escribiendo tan sentidas líneas en sus cartas, eligiendo las flores, pensando que ella era la cosa más bella que había pisado la Tierra... Eleni no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a Shion, acunó una de las mejillas del hombre en su mano, como antaño había hecho, Shion respondió poniendo su propia mano sobre la de ella, para luego correrla hacia sus labios y besar la palma con ternura.

"Eleni, soy el patriarca, y los patriarcas no se pueden casar, ¿qué clase de vida tendrías a mi lado? Te mereces algo mejor que eso" Murmuró él, aún sin soltar su mano. Eleni bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas, por desgracia, Shion tenía razón, el jamás podría delegar esa función en nadie más hasta que muriera. Era injusto y cruel para con el hombre que estaba al mando del santuario de Atena, pero así se presentaban las cosas, y Eleni debía tomar una decisión que alteraría su vida irrevocablemente.

**¿qué creen que va a elegir Eleni, quedarse con Shion o seguir su vida con alguien más? ¡a ver qué opinan! XD (voy a escribir el siguiente cap según lo que me respondan, ¡y sean coherentes, please! No me vayan a poner algo como "¡que se quede con Shion!" y no me dicen cómo y de qué manera van a lograr eso.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Bueno, que puedo decir, solo... ¡Un millón de gracias a todas por darme ideas! en verdad me encantó la cooperación :) les diré que se me habían ocurrido cosas que coincidían con algunas propuestas, y otras totalmente nuevas XDD de verdad se los agradezco! No contesté las reviews esta vez porque me pareció mejor ver que les parece como se va a desarrollar la cosa de ahora en más, muy probable que este no sea el último cap, ya que no podría redondear todo solo con esto XD. **

**A Honey Sweetened Blend of Tea**

_**Parte 5**_

Eleni lentamente dio un paso para atrás, recuperando su mano la cual aún el santo de Aries sostenía. Shion la soltó, no sin algo de renuencia. La chica miraba hacia el suelo, luego le dio la espalda, caminando unos pasos más lejos aún del hombre que significaba todo para ella. La luna en cuarto menguante brillaba con una fantasmal luz que platinaba las hojas de los árboles que formaban el denso bosque en el cual Shion se había escondido por tantos días, apenas si se escuchaban algunos grillos, parecía que el mundo entero estuviera esperando la decisión de Eleni. Shion se mantuvo a distancia, observando el delicado cuerpo de la mujer que adoraba, viendo como una suave brisa enredaba esa larga y lustrosa cabellera en la cual él se moría por enterrar su rostro, pero sabía que no debía hacerla sufrir más, debería irse para ya no regresar y dejarla en paz, para que ella pudiera rehacer su vida, tener todo lo que se merecía: un hombre que la atesorara, una acogedora cabaña y niños... niños que la amarían mucho, porque Shion estaba seguro que sería una madre amorosa y dedicada. Pero él no sería aquel hombre, no podía quedarse lejos del santuario por siempre, y no podría jamás ser el padre de esos niños... El joven santo sintió como si una garra estuviera estrujándole el corazón, se sentía morir de solo pensar en que otro tocara a esa mujer... a SU mujer.

Eleni dio media vuelta para volver a enfrentar a Shion, más nadie había allí. La chica de verdad entró en pánico, no podía creer que él se hubiera ido así sin más, sin dejarla expresar lo que tenía para decirle.

"¡Shion! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Regresa, por favor!" Exclamó la muchacha, buscando frenéticamente entre los arbustos, gritando su nombre de forma desesperada. Pero sólo el silencio de la noche le contestó. Eleni cayó de rodillas sobre el mullido césped, llevando sus manos a su rostro, cubriendo las lágrimas que caían sin control alguno, lloraba como si fuera a morir por el dolor que sentía atravesando su pecho. "¡Shion, idiota! ¡No me importa que seas el patriarca, me oyes!... Llévame contigo" Gritó ella, mientras susurraba para sí misma la última frase, sabía que él ya no la escucharía, ya no lo vería más, su verdadero amor había decidido por ella, pensando que al irse la dejaría para que siguiera con su vida, era muy probable que al muy estúpido no se le cruzara por la mente que ella decidiera ir con él de todas formas... Eleni se levantó lentamente, acercándose al ramo de flores caído en el suelo, lo levantó con cuidado para luego acercarlo a su rostro, respirando el suave perfume de las flores que había en este... flores llamadas Pensamientos eran las predominantes... recordaba que estas significaban 'Sólo pienso en ti', y lo peor era que Eleni estaba segura de que Shion sólo había pensado en ella por años, la hermosa rosa roja significaba 'amor intenso y pasional, que durará para toda la vida', lo que la hacía sentirse aún peor, sabiendo que Shion la amaba de verdad y anteponía el bienestar y la felicidad de ella ante el suyo. Lo había demostrado al callar sus sentimientos durante años, al dejarla allí, pensando que él era un obstáculo para la felicidad de Eleni. La chica apretó el ramo contra su pecho, poniendo la rosa en medio de las demás flores. De verdad que deseaba poder hablar con alguien, otra mujer, que le pudiera dar consejo y consuelo en ese momento en el que se sentía tan frágil emocionalmente_. "Oh, madre, como desearía que estuvieras aquí" _Pensó la muchacha, que a paso lento se dirigió de regreso a su solitaria cabaña; necesitaba pensar mucho lo que iba a hacer de ahora en más, aunque esa noche no podría pegar un ojo de seguro.

-0-

El sol estaba asomando por el horizonte cuando el patriarca entraba sigilosamente a su habitación en el santuario; había regresado con una sensación de pérdida tan grande, que tendría que volverse un actor excepcional para evitar que todo el mundo se diera cuenta. El cansado santo se quitó el manto y se tendió boca abajo cuan largo era en su lecho. La imagen de Eleni dándole la espalda aún lo perseguía. Sabía que había sido lo mejor el irse de allí, dejándola en paz, si se hubiera quedado cinco minutos más, esa veta de posesividad que hasta ahora jamás se había manifestado en él, lo habría obligado a correr hacia ella, tomarla en sus brazos para llevársela secuestrada y jamás devolverla. El sólo pensar que ese prometido suyo, Rodric, sería de seguro el que la tocara en un futuro le hacía rechinar los dientes, sacando a relucir un instinto asesino que el borrego no sabía donde había estado enterrado, él no era así, él se consideraba una persona razonable, concienzuda, con los pies en la tierra, alguien que nunca optaría por la violencia innecesaria y menos aún hacer algo en contra de la voluntad de otra persona, si esto no significaba que ese otro ser fuera cabeza dura y no tuviera conciencia de que su vida estuviera en peligro, claro está. Ante todo era un santo dorado de Atena, quien debía proteger a toda la vida a su alrededor, aún a costa de la suya propia. Todo esto se repetía Shion a sí mismo, tratando de controlar esos otros impulsos que habían sido ajenos a su carácter desde siempre, sus cansados ojos por fin se cerraron, y su mente logró serenarse lo suficiente para obligarlo a dormir, dándole un descanso a fuerza de agotamiento emocional que había drenado la energía del muchacho hasta dejarlo a merced del dios Morfeo, quien le permitió dormir sin sueños que lo perturbaran.

-0-

Eleni despertó cuando sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta de su cabaña. La chica se sentó en la cama, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Eleni estaba segura que debía ser un desastre, así que se lavó la cara con la fría agua de un aguamanil y ató su desordenada melena caoba en una coleta baja; al mirarse al espejo se vio más o menos presentable y acudió a abrir la puerta.

"¡Hola, Eleni! Pensé que algo malo te había pasa... ¡Qué te pasó! te ves muy demacrada" Dijo con sorpresa Luisa, su cuñada más joven, mientras el mayor de sus hijos, un niño de unos cinco años, entraba a la casa de su tía. Eleni hizo una mueca a modo de saludo y la dejó pasar. Luisa la miró preocupada, de verdad que se preocupaba por su cuñada, quien le parecía una adorable mujer, nada que ver con su otro cuñada, Tricia, que era una serpiente de cascabel que debía dormir enroscada y lucubrando como molestar a su prójimo.

"Es casi medio día, y me preocupé cuando no viniste a desayunar" Continuó diciendo Luisa.

"Lo siento, Luisa, no era mi intención olvidarlo. Anoche me acosté tarde, como verás no me siento muy bien hoy..." Contestó Eleni, ni siquiera tratando de sonreír como era habitual en ella, ya que parecía haber sido drenada de todo sentimiento ese día. Luisa la miró con suspicacia. "Y dime, ¿qué te tiene tan angustiada? ¿Rodric se puso pesado otra vez? No le hagas caso, es que se quiere casar contigo para ayer" Dijo animadamente Luisa, Eleni negó con la cabeza. "No es él el que me preocupa... a decir verdad, estuve pensando mucho anoche sobre que hacer de ahora en más con mi vida; no deseo a Rodric como mi esposo..." Luisa esperó con ansias que su cuñada fuera al meollo del asunto. "Anda, Leni, puedes confiar en mí, no diré nada a nadie... ¿Hay alguien más, cierto?" Arriesgó la otra mujer, tratando de sonsacarle algo más a Eleni. La chica suspiró, agotada. "Si... y mientras lo siga amando de una forma tan grande, no puedo pensar en que otro hombre me toque, pero él... él no puede casarse conmigo, no ve un futuro junto a mi" Dijo con angustiada voz la ex vestal, Luisa enseguida fue a sentarse a su lado para poder pasarle un brazo por los hombros, tratando de consolar a su pobre cuñada.

"¿Acaso este hombre está casado con otra?" Preguntó Luisa, no entendiendo mucho la situación. Eleni negó con la cabeza, logrando que la otra mujer frunciera el ceño. "¿Entonces qué? ¿Es de otro estatus social?" Eleni la miró, suspirando. "Algo así, ese 'estatus' no permite que se case con ninguna mujer, aunque lo deseara" Luisa escuchó eso y contestó con un resoplido, era estúpido trabar la vida de alguien de esa forma.

"Pues me parece ilógico, ¿quién es que tan importante es?" Dijo Luisa, intrigada, Eleni la miró con enormes ojos llenos de tristeza, no sabiendo si era conveniente decirle a su cuñada quien era Shion, se decidió a callar por ahora.

"Perdona, Luisa, no puedo decírtelo, no quiero provocarle problemas. Y no sé qué hacer..." La otra mujer la miró con compasión, debía ser horrible estar en esa situación. Ambas se quedaron calladas, en silencioso apoyo mutuo. Por fin, Luisa rompió el silencio "Creo que deberías ir a vivir a algún pueblo que estuviera cerca de donde él está, aquí no encontraras felicidad, además de que puedes venir de visita... No, no me digas donde, nadie debe saber hacia dónde partes, ese es el único concejo sensato que te puedo dar, si así quieres verlo" Eleni se quedó en silencio, mirando a esa otra mujer que parecía entender su sufrimiento, por primera vez en el día, una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Tienes razón, Luisa, si no puedo estar con él, al menos quiero estar cerca de él, arreglaré las cosas con Rodric y partiré cuanto antes" Dijo por fin Eleni, sintiendo que su apesadumbrado corazón se aligeraba un poco. Luisa le dio un apretón a los hombros de su cuñada y ambas se levantaron.

"Bien, entonces qué tal si preparamos el almuerzo ¿eh? ese pequeño terremoto que es mi hijo siempre tiene hambre" Dijo de forma alegre Luisa, remangándose su vestido. Eleni asintió, tomando en brazos al pequeño terremoto de su sobrino y besando esa cabecita llena de rulos negros.

-0-

Un hombre joven caminaba en línea recta hacia la casa de su prometida, su cabello corto y de un color castaño oscuro era levemente revuelto por la brisa, mientras sus ojos color café escudriñaban todo a su alrededor, tenía ese presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, como cuando se avecinaba una gran tormenta, una oscura nube parecía pender sobre su testa. Rodric meneó la cabeza, tratando de sacudirse ese sentimiento tan desagradable y tocó con firmeza la puerta de la casa de Eleni. La muchacha por fin había consentido en hablar con él, de seguro para, por fin, poner una fecha para su matrimonio, que era lo que el joven ansiaba. Rodric era hijo de un comerciante y estaba acostumbrado a un buen pasar económico, no se consideraba un hombre poco agraciado, aunque no fuera del tipo atlético, era de estatura media y delgado, de inteligente mirada y muy trabajador, como decían las viejas comadres, era un buen partido. Pero si había algo que este hombre quería, era una esposa con ese aire de cultura y delicadeza que una simple campesina no poseía, pero alguien como una ex vestal sí. Era por eso que deseaba a Eleni en matrimonio, además de que su prometida no era para nada fea, había en ella ese refinamiento y lustre que sólo la buena crianza daba, por lo que desde un principio la había elegido como futura esposa. No la amaba, pero desde que la había conocido hacía más o menos un mes, no le quedó duda de que eso llegaría con el tiempo. Lo que este muchacho no se esperaba era la imprevista renuencia de su delicada prometida a concertar de una buena vez su alianza, y para serles francos, Rodric ya se estaba cansando.

"Rodric, que gusto verte, pasa por favor" Lo saludó Eleni, quien se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y entró, dejando su abrigo en el perchero. Observó a la joven con un claro aprecio en la mirada, estaba vestida con un vestido de color lavanda, que le daba un brillo oscuro a sus ojos, sus movimientos delicados y esa manera de servir el té tan finamente lo ponían de un grato humor.

"Gracias, mi querida Eleni, me alegro que por fin hayas estimado que era hora de resolver nuestra situación" Dijo confiado Rodric, sonriendo y sentándose a beber la deliciosa taza de té. Eleni, cuya sonrisa para un espectador distraído pasaría por decorosa y amable, suspiró para sí misma, Rodric no iba a ponérselo fácil.

"Rodric, fue muy amable de tu parte venir cuanto antes a verme, sé que estás muy ocupado y no quisiera entretenerte tanto" El joven negó con la cabeza, como desmintiendo no tener tiempo. "Como bien dijiste, te he citado para hablar de nuestra situación... Yo quería..." Prosiguió la joven, siendo vehementemente interrumpida "¡Claro que sé lo que quieres, mi querida! Poner una fecha para nuestro matrimonio, en una semana estaría bien, el cargamento que trae tu ajuar vendrá mañana, así tendrás todo para poder comenzar a organizar la fiesta, ¡Será la mejor fiesta de bodas del año, eso te lo aseguro! No escatimes en gastos" Eleni quedó en silencio, mirando al entusiasmado muchacho, lo miraba fijamente, sin rastro de sentimiento alguno en su mirada, su taza de té aún estaba intacta, no era como beber en compañía de Shion, quien siempre elogiaba su infusión y la comparaba al Néctar de los dioses. Rodric, al ver la mirada tranquila e impasiva de Eleni, de repente calló. Eleni suspiró. "Rodric, siento mucho que te hayas puesto en gastos por mi culpa, pero voy a ser breve y concisa, además de franca contigo: No deseo este matrimonio. No me casaré contigo en una semana, ni en un mes... ni nunca. De verdad que me siento muy mal por romper nuestro compromiso, y no me sorprenderé cuando me grites y te enojes, y me digas que mi honor y mi palabra no valen nada, te entenderé... Ni siquiera me quedaré en el pueblo para que no tengas que siquiera cruzarte conmigo. Me iré pronto, en no más de un par de días. Lo siento" Cuando la muchacha terminó de hablar, Rodric seguía callado, la miraba con seriedad. Su aguda mente estaba sopesando con cuidado la información que su, si así aún se le podía llamar, prometida, le había dado. Ella no lo deseaba por esposo, aunque su bienestar hubiera estado asegurado, renunciaba a una vida cómoda y sin penurias de ninguna clase. No la comprendía, debía haber algo más en juego... era muy probable que fuera otro hombre.

"Bien, veo que esa era la razón de tu cita de hoy; y la de posponer el matrimonio, la cual yo estúpidamente atribuí a una necesidad tuya de hacer el duelo por la muerte de tu madre... si no es demasiado pedirte, Eleni, dime la verdadera razón de tu renuencia a casarte conmigo" Eleni lo miró, apesadumbrada y un poco sorprendida de que él no se enojara... aún. Su silencio dio pie para que Rodric volviera a hablar. "¿Es otro hombre, verdad?" A esto Eleni solo pudo asentir, viendo como él apretaba con fuerza los puños, cerrando los ojos; sus labios apretados en una fina línea era lo que denotaba su enfado.

"Rodric, he amado por mucho tiempo a otro, pero es un amor imposible, aún así, no puedo casarme contigo amándolo a él, no sería justo para ti ni para mi, por muchas riquezas que me ofrecieras nunca sería feliz ¿lo entiendes verdad? Tú te mereces algo mejor que una esposa a medias" Dijo ella, acercando su mano a la de él, pero retirándola cuando vio la turbulenta mirada que él le devolvió.

"No me importaría. Yo deseo una esposa refinada, no una simple campesina. Tú ibas a ser esa mujer. Pero no puedo forzarte ¿o sí? Aunque me hayas dado tu palabra" Eleni lo miró con sincera pena. Rodric se levantó sin decir más, ¿para qué? nada haría cambiar a Eleni de parecer. La joven lo vio caminar tiesamente hasta el perchero y ponerse su abrigo, luego abriendo la puerta, se fue sin siquiera voltear a mirarla. La ex vestal lo vio partir, aunque sentía una gran pena por romper sus ilusiones de esa manera, también sentía alivio de que todo hubiera terminado. Ahora podría marchar hacia Rodorio, hacia una vida algo solitaria, pero sabiendo que Shion estaría cerca aunque más no fuera para verlo desde lejos.

La doncella se levantó y comenzó a juntar las tazas aún llenas de té, viendo como los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde doraban las flores del bouquet que Shion le había dado la otra noche. Eleni suspiró, algún día quizás...

-0-

Shion suspiró, había regresado a sus tareas habituales de patriarca, obviamente después de que Sísifo le dijera un par de cosas sobre la responsabilidad que conllevaba su cargo y que no podía irse así sin más. El responsable santo de Sagitario no deseaba el puesto de patriarca, ya una vez había renunciado a este, más no le molestaba oficiar de segundo al mando. Shion estaba muy agradecido al joven santo dorado por su apoyo, aunque Sísifo no le había podido sonsacar cual había sido el problema concretamente, se tuvo que quedar satisfecho con la explicación del lemuriano de que era un asunto irresuelto de su pasado, el cual ahora estaba terminado.

El actual patriarca se encontraba en Star Hill, midiendo con sus instrumentos la trayectoria de las estrellas, anotando ciertas cosas que estas le revelaban. Era noche cerrada, medianoche para ser más exactos, la mejor hora para la lectura de los astros. Shion se veía cansado, pero se negaba a darse un respiro, ya que eso lo haría pensar en hermosos ojos almendrados y un dulce té que ya jamás volvería a probar. La vida iba a ser más tranquila con Hades bajo control, al menos hasta que la estrella oscura volviera a despertar, tendría una larga vida para planear las defensas del santuario ante un futuro ataque, sea del dios que fuera. El joven patriarca se frotó los ojos, tratando de relajarlos después de estar viendo por un telescopio por largo rato. Su mano se posó en un pequeño cuaderno de notas, donde solía escribirle los versos a Eleni y donde aún conservaba algunas flores secas que nunca le había podido dar. Shion abrió su cuaderno, mirando con nostalgia su propia caligrafía, y suspiró con abatimiento, algún día quizás...

**¡Pobrecitos! Me encantan las historias de amor... en general me gustan las que terminan bien, vamos a ver qué final les damos a estos tórtolos! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**¡Anteúltimo capítulo!**

**A Honey Sweetened Blend of Tea**

_**Parte 6**_

La madrugada del día siguiente encontró un gran movimiento en el pueblo de Eleni, ya que Rodric iba a salir a escoltar el cargamento de mercaderías varias con las cuales comerciaba, usualmente se llevaba a la mitad de los hombres jóvenes del pueblo, bien armados, ya que bandidos había de sobra. la mujeres usualmente se congregaban para saludarlos y ayudarlos con los caballos y demás, hasta los dos hermanos de Eleni iban esta vez, y por supuesto Luisa y Tricia estaban allí también. Eleni miraba todo el despliegue desde la ventana de su cabaña, no deseaba ir y tener que encontrarse con Rodric después de lo de ayer, además de que tenía que seguir empacando sus cosas. Antes de que el sol saliera por completo, Rodric y los hombres se encaminaron hacia el puerto, que estaba a unos buenos cuarenta kilómetros del pueblo.

Eleni enseguida fue visitada una vez más por Luisa, quien se había ofrecido a ayudarla a empacar, pero por desgracia, Tricia también había decidido ir a 'ayudar'.

"No entiendo que es lo que pretendes de la vida, Eleni, ¿cómo se te ocurre romper tu compromiso con el hombre más acaudalado del pueblo?" Espetó Tricia, mirando con desdén a su joven cuñada, quien estaba tranquilamente doblando algunos vestidos y poniéndolos en un baúl. Luisa movió la cabeza negativamente, empacando otras cosas, Tricia no era de las personas más comprensivas y bondadosas del mundo especialmente. Pero Eleni no le hizo caso a su ponzoñosa cuñada y siguió con lo suyo.

"Bien, sigue en tu plan de estatua de hielo, por lo que me importa, con esa frigidez que demuestras a diario, ningún hombre se te va a acercar" Agregó Tricia, mientras calentaba el agua para el té. Luisa estaba que echaba chispas, tenía ganas de abofetear a su estúpida cuñada.

"No me importa lo que piensen, Tricia, planeo quedarme soltera por ahora, y no es que desprecie a Rodric, el problema es que no lo amo; las riquezas y comodidades que para algunas personas lo son todo en la vida, para mí no son nada si no puedo compartirlas con cariño y amor." Dijo por fin Eleni con su suave voz, sin impacientarse con la otra mujer, que debía ser muy infeliz en su vida si tenía esa clase de pensamientos. Luisa sonrió después de oír la contestación Eleni. La joven ex vestal apretó el último legado de su madre, un collar de oro del cual pendía una piedra de amatista finamente pulida y engarzada en oro. Había pertenecido a su bisabuela y había pasado de mano en mano a las mujeres de su familia. La chica pensaba llevarse ese legado con ella, aunque sabía que no habría una futura hija que lo fuera a heredar, no deseaba dejárselo a ninguno de sus hermanos. Ya casi eran las diez de la mañana cuando por fin todo el equipaje estaba terminado. Luisa se quedó un poco más con Eleni, aunque Tricia decidió irse, para alivio de las otras dos mujeres.

En el horizonte se veía una leve polvareda levantada de seguro por cascos de caballos, la mayoría de las mujeres, pues no quedaban muchos hombres en el pueblo, miraron extrañadas ese fenómeno. Aún era temprano para que Rodric y los demás regresaran.

Eleni y Luisa también salieron a ver, con los pequeños hijos de la segunda mujer a su lado, el más pequeño de dos años y medio estaba pegado a la falda de su madre, mientras el otro se había quedado a lado de su tía. Eleni frunció el ceño, algo le decía que esos caballos nada bueno traían.

Un grupo de forajidos venían a toda velocidad por el camino, habían visto como casi todos los hombres armados habían dejado el pueblo temprano por la mañana, por lo que esa aldea sería fácil de arrasar. Los primero jinetes llegaron y con ellos los primeros balazos, los cuales alcanzaron a un par de mujeres. Eleni enseguida tomó a su sobrino en brazos mientras Luisa hacía los mismo con el otro.

"¡Luisa, corramos al bosque!¡Es nuestra única esperanza!" Gritó Eleni, mientras ambas mujeres volaban en su prisa de salir de allí. El peso de los niños en brazos, especialmente para Eleni, que llevaba al mayor, no les hacía fácil la cosa, trataban de no oír la conmoción de la cual estaban escapando, tiros por doquier, gritos, risotadas que provenían de los bandidos, el ruido de cosas siendo destruidas. Eleni se felicitó por dejar todo lo que tenía de valor escondido en un compartimiento secreto en el suelo debajo de la cama, el cual le había mostrado sólo a Luisa, por si las dudas le ocurriera algo. Allí también estaba la cajita de madera con las cartas de Shion, cosa que era lo más preciado que tenía. Ambas ya se habían metido entre los arbustos del bosque, pero no se esperaban ver jinetes que fueran tras ellas... no buscaban sólo objetos de valor, pensó Eleni y para su total horror, la historia de cómo Agasha había sido tomada prisionera y vendida como esclava le hizo darse cuenta que había mucho más en juego que la virtud y la vida... su libertad.

"¡Eleni, ya no puedo más!" Dijo jadeando Luisa. "¡Si nos rendimos ahora, no habrá un futuro para nadie!" Le contestó Eleni, también cansada de correr. Los jinetes se habían detenido por no poder avanzar en medio de la maleza y árboles, a los que Eleni estaría eternamente agradecida. Las dos mujeres casi podían ver su libertad, más los bandidos no las dejarían escapar tan fácilmente, apuntaron y empezaron a disparar. Luisa se encorvó un poco sobre su hijito, tratando de escudarlo, lo mismo hizo Eleni; Luisa se adelantó unos paso pero cuando volteó, vio para su horror como Eleni gritaba y arqueaba su espalda como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

Eleni sintió de repente que algo la golpeaba con fuerza por la espalda, viendo que perdía fuerza, se ladeó para un costado y cayó al suelo con su sobrino aún en sus brazos, el cual comenzó a llorar.

"Shh, no... no pasa nada.."Trató de consolarlo Eleni, mientras sentía que algo tibio y viscoso manchaba su ropa. Luisa venía corriendo a su lado, cayendo de rodillas y tomando a su cuñada en brazos.

"¡Eleni! ¡Oh, Dios mío, no te mueras!" Exclamó Luisa, llorando al ver como su mano y su ropa se teñía de escarlata. Eleni sintió como su vida se desvanecía... no, aún tenía que decir algo más...

"Luisa... dale a... Shion, el pa..patriarca del san... santuario mi collar... y mi cajita de madera... escondida en... el suelo" Dijo en medio de jadeos Eleni, Luisa asintió, así que esa era la persona a la que Eleni amaba tanto.

"Eleni..." Sollozó Luisa, Eleni le sonrió "Dile... que lo amo y que siempre, siempre lo... amaré" Fue lo último que dijo la doncella antes de que su corazón dejara de latir definitivamente. Luisa la abrazaba con fuerza, llorando amargamente. ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban las personas que debían ayudarlas cuando más lo necesitaban?! Pero de nada le servía pensar eso ahora, nada le devolvería la vida a Eleni. Con sigilo escondió el cuerpo de su cuñada entre unos matorrales, le sacó el collar y lo enterró debajo de Eleni, más tarde lo buscaría... si ella y sus hijos sobrevivían. Parecía que los bandidos las habían dado por perdidas al ver caer a Eleni, así que Luisa tomó a sus pequeños y se escondió a esperar a que su esposo y los demás hombres regresaran.

Rodric y su pequeño ejército regresaron justo a tiempo para cortar la retirada de los salvajes bandidos que habían hecho destrozos en su pequeña aldea. Se estaban llevando todos los objetos de valor que encontraron, además de mujeres y niños para vender como esclavos. Con decir que los abatieron a todos era poco, los que sobrevivieron fueron inmediatamente ahorcados y dejados colgando a manera de advertencia.

Luisa vio regresar al contingente y salió lentamente de su escondite, la ayuda había llegado y ya estaban a salvo. Enseguida fue hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Eleni y desenterró el dije, luego con paso lento regresó a la aldea. Su esposo corrió hacia ella, aliviado de verla con vida. Ambos se abrazaron, luego abrazaron a sus hijitos.

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó el hermano mayor de Eleni a su esposa, Luisa asintió, pero rompió a llorar y abrazó a su marido con fuerza.

"¡Mataron a Eleni!" Soltó entre desgarradores sollozos Luisa, mientras su esposo empalidecía. Enseguida fue en busca del otro hermano, que estaba consolando a su esposa Tricia. Rodric miraba buscando ver a Eleni, pero nada, no estaba allí. Cuando vio a la familia de su ex prometida correr hacia el bosque, sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo, algo le había pasado, algo malo.

Luisa los guió hacia donde estaba Eleni, viendo que Rodric también los había seguido, le dejó a él verla también. El mayor de los hermanos de Eleni cayó de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de su hermana, no podía creer que alguien tan dulce como ella estuviera muerta, no era posible. Rodric tampoco se lo creía, apenas ayer había hablado con ella y hoy ya sus ojos jamás se volverían a abrir. Rodric fue el que salió primero de la conmoción y levantó el cuerpo de quien alguna vez fuera su prometida y se encaminó de regreso al pueblo, seguido de la familia de Eleni.

-0-

Shion se despertó con un respingo, se sentía desorientado y algo mareado, tenía una sensación de profundo desasosiego en la boca del estómago. Estaba acostumbrado ya a sentir que le faltaba Eleni a su lado, por lo que no le dio real importancia a esa sensación de profunda angustia que sentía ahora. La tristeza ya era una parte de su vida diaria; a veces se preguntaba si alguna vez dejaría de dolerle tanto el corazón, según Dohko, no había mal que durara cien años, y Shion de verdad esperaba que fuera cierto.

El patriarca se levantó de su cama y ordenó en seguida un baño caliente. También debía comer algo antes de empezar sus tareas diarias sino corría el riesgo de marearse, y eso preocuparía a los santos que parecían estar bastante pendientes de su persona. Especialmente Regulus y Berenike, que no lo dejaban solo ni a sol ni a sombra. Nike era un bálsamo con su chispeante forma de ser, pero no era Eleni. Shion suspiró, deseaba que su preciosa ex vestal fuera de verdad feliz sin él y que lo olvidara pronto.

-0-

Luisa se encaminó con un paquete en sus brazos, el cual guardaba como si de eso dependiera su vida. Allí estaba el santuario, un lugar enorme e imponente, el lugar donde Eleni había pasado la mitad de su vida, donde había conocido al hombre al que murió amando. Luisa sacudió la cabeza, debía cumplir con la última voluntad de su amable cuñada fuera como fuese. Por suerte la acompañaban su esposo... y Rodric. Este último había insistido sobremanera, ya que se sentía culpable por haber dejado al pueblo tan desprotegido. Luisa le permitió que la acompañara, aunque se olía que Rodric quería conocer al hombre por quien Eleni había roto su compromiso. Cuando los tres llegaron hasta donde los civiles debían detenerse, vieron que tres soldados se les acercaron.

"No pueden pasar de aquí en más" Les dijo uno de ellos. "Lo sabemos, pero tenemos que darle algo al patriarca Shion... es de parte de Eleni, ella fue una vestal aquí hace un par de meses atrás" Le contestó Luisa, los tres soldados se miraron entre sí, decidiendo ir a buscar a algún santo para pedirle instrucciones. "Esperen aquí, preguntaremos si les dan permiso de entrar o no" Dijo el segundo soldado. Los tres asintieron, esperando no más de diez minutos hasta que vieron a un santo dorado venir en su dirección. Luisa se quedó mirando fascinada al hermoso hombre que se acercaba con paso seguro hacia ellos.

"Me informaron que desean ver al patriarca... de parte de Eleni" Dijo Albafika, mientras miraba de reojo a los tres extraños. "Si, Eleni era mi hermana, por desgracia, hace una semana fuimos atacados por una banda de forajidos... Eleni fue asesinada mientras escapaba" Dijo el esposo de Luisa, Albafika empalideció levemente ante la información ¿Eleni muerta? No podía ser.

"Por todos los dioses... esta información no va a caer bien aquí" Murmuró Albafika, sacudiendo la cabeza como para despejarse, el santo de Piscis le hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Luisa miraba todo anonadada, el lugar era más hermoso aún por dentro. Ella era una privilegiada al poder ver el santuario de Atena por dentro, otra cosa que mentalmente agradecía a Eleni, donde quiera que estuviese.

Albafika los llevó de inmediato hacia el salón del patriarca, donde esperaron un par de minutos a que Shion se acercara y se sentara en el trono. Albafika se hincó de rodillas, no sabiendo si mirar o no a Shion de frente para decirle que Eleni estaba muerta. El santo de Piscis sabía que el patriarca tenía mucho afecto por Eleni, y esta noticia no iba a caerle bien. Por su parte, Rodric, Luisa y el hermano de Eleni miraban sorprendidos al joven patriarca, se veía tan compuesto, un hombre con una responsabilidad tan grande sobre sus hombros debería ser alguien de mayor edad, pero este joven de tranquila mirada violeta parecía llevar el título con dignidad.

"¿Quienes son estas personas, Albafika, y qué desean?" Preguntó por fin Shion, al ver que Albafika ni siquiera lo miraba, eso le dio mala espina por alguna razón.

"Ellos son la familia de Eleni, señor... traen la noticia del fallecimiento de Eleni... y algo que ella quería que usted tuviera" Informó el santo de Piscis, por fin mirando a Shion con ojos cargados de tristeza. El patriarca se quedó mudo, la única reacción física externa que denotaba que estaba impactado era el hecho de que abrió grande los ojos. Shion internamente sintió que le habían arrancado el corazón de cuajo, había empalidecido levemente y daba gracias al hecho de estar sentado, porque de seguro se hubiera desgraciado quedando de rodillas, tan fuerte era la sensación de angustia en su alma. Luisa se adelantó hacia él, notando el dolor en esos ojos del color de la amatista. Ese era el hombre que amaba a Eleni... y el cual ella había amado hasta el último segundo de su vida. Shion notó a la mujercita que se arrimó hacia él y le extendió un paquete. Viendo que Shion no hacía ademán de agarrarlo, Luisa lo dejó a sus pies.

"Eleni me dijo que quería que usted tuviera una pequeña caja de madera... y un collar que perteneció a su familia por generaciones" Dijo con firmeza Luisa, Shion bajó su mirada al paquete envuelto en tela de lona y apoyándolo en su regazo lo abrió. Le costó mucho tragarse las lágrimas cuando reconoció la cajita donde ella guardaba todas las cartas que el otrora le dedicara. Vio el dije de amatista arriba de todo y sintió que un nudo atenazaba su garganta, Eleni le había dejado lo que ella consideraba importante en esta vida para que él lo guardara. Luisa miró hacia atrás a su esposo y a Rodric, que miraba pensativo la reacción de Shion, algo le decía que Eleni había amado a este hombre tanto que había disuelto su compromiso aunque no pudiera jamás estar con él. Shion por fin se levantó, sosteniendo la preciada cajita en sus manos; luego miró a las personas que se la habían llevado, ya tenía bajo control sus sentimientos, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Con voz suave le pidió a Albafika que los llevara al comedor para que les dieron algún refresco, él mismo iría a despedirlos en un rato. Albafika asintió y pidió que lo siguieran. Los dos hombres siguieron al santo dorado, pero Luisa se quedó plantada en su lugar, aún no había terminado de decirle todo. Shion la vio mirarlo y frunció el ceño.

"Hay algo más que Eleni me dijo antes de morir... pero sólo es para que usted lo escuche" Shion asintió, esperando. "Dijo que lo amaba y que lo amaría siempre... usted fue la última persona en quien pensaba antes de cerrar sus ojos" Con esto dicho, la mujer siguió hacia donde Albafika esperaba al lado de la puerta. Shion enseguida se retiró a su habitación, sentía que no podía respirar de tanto actuar compuesto y centrado enfrente de todos, cuando en realidad se sentía morir. Eleni ya no estaba, sólo su cajita restaba... y los recuerdos que el joven atesoraba de ella. Debía preguntarle a los hombres que acompañaban a Luisa si estos bandidos habían sido apresados, porque si no era así, Shion mismo iría en su búsqueda... y que los dioses se apiadaran de sus almas.

Nike fue la que les ofreció una taza de té a los recién llegados, pero no sabía quiénes eran ni porque estaban en el santuario principal, usualmente los civiles no podían entrar, salvo expresas excepciones. Albafika medio empujó a Nike fuera del santuario y la llevó a su propio templo, donde estaban Agasha, Regulus y el resto de los santos dorados. Odiaba ser él el que dijera lo que había pasado, pero ni modo, Shion no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para ser él quien lo anunciara.

"¿Qué pasa, Albafika, por qué tanto apuro?" Dijo medio ofuscada Nike, quien enseguida se puso al lado de Agasha. Todos miraron con abierta curiosidad a que el santo de Piscis hablara.

"Las personas que vinieron son familiares de Eleni... nos trajeron la triste noticia de que ella... ella murió" Dijo apesadumbrado Albafika, todos se quedaron de piedra, Agasha se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó, Regulus hizo lo mismo con Berenike, que negaba con su cabeza y se repetía a sí mismo que no, que no era cierto"

"¿Muerta? Pero ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Sísifo, aún tratando de procesar esa horrible noticia.

"Bandidos. Atacaron al pueblo de Eleni, y ella fue una de las víctimas, le dispararon por lo que entendí" Respondió Albafika, viendo como Agasha trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas, Nike también lloraba contra el pecho del santo de leo, que le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente, también había lágrimas en sus ojos. Todos sentían una gran tristeza por la pérdida de tan dulce y amable mujer, pero nadie más la lloraba tanto como el mismo patriarca.

-0-

La semana siguiente encontró a Shion en camino hacia los Cinco Picos Antiguos. Le había enviado una carta a Dohko, contándole lo que había sucedido. Esta vez había pedido a Sísifo que, una vez más, se hiciera cargo de todo, pero prometiéndole que no tardaría tanto en regresar. Necesitaba ver a Dohko, quien era el único que sabía de verdad lo que Eleni había significado para él. El santo de Aries encontró a su amigo sentado delante de la enorme cascada de Rozan, y simplemente se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. De inmediato el santo de Libra le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

"Te tardaste en venir, borrego esquilado" Dijo a manera de saludo Dohko. Shion apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro joven, sintiendo que por fin podía relajarse y dejar salir todo lo que sentía, no había podido derramar una lágrima desde que se enteró, no deseaba que nadie supiera cuanto lo afectaba haberla perdido. Dohko lo dejó llorar todo lo que quiso, nunca quitando su brazo, su amigo necesitaba desahogo para poder seguir con su vida, y nadie comprendía cuán grande era su pena. Pobre Shion, no se merecía todo esto; ninguno de los dos se lo merecía, ni él ni Eleni. ¡Qué final tan terrible le había deparado el destino a tan dulce mujer!

"La encontrarás otra vez, aunque no sea en esta vida. Ella no te dejará solo por toda la eternidad" Murmuró Dohko, mientras Shion se calmaba un poco, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. El joven peli verde se sentó derecho, sintiendo como Dohko le palmeaba la espalda con afecto... aunque la palmada fue dada con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

"Lo sé... pero no deja de doler... Y no era necesario que me sacaras un pulmón con una de tus 'afectuosas' palmadas" Retrucó Shion, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujó por primera vez en días en sus labios.

"¡Feh! Siempre tienes algo de qué quejarte, no sé porque te soporto" Dijo en fingido enfado Dohko.

"Por cierto, payaso ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te viste al espejo? Estás con las ropas raídas y con una barba de al menos un mes" Acotó Shion.

"Vaya, ¿tan mal me veo?"

"Horrible" A esto Dohko se levantó de su lugar y le ofreció la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ambos se dirigieron después a la cabaña del santo de Libra. La vida para ambos sería larga, una espera casi eterna a que Atena regresara cuando el mal se abatiera nuevamente sobre la Tierra, pero por ahora deberían custodiar la paz que habían logrado con mucho esfuerzo.

**OK, e****spero que no quieran cortarme cuero cabelludo y utilizarlo en algún antiguo ritual indígena para hacer llover XDDD *se esconde en bunker contra bombas nucleares que tiene el fondo del jardín***


	7. Chapter 7

Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Ultimo cap, espero les guste!**

**A Honey Sweetened Blend of Tea**

_**Parte 7**_

_243 años después..._

Shion observaba con ojos algo cansados como estaban restaurando los templos y otros lugares del santuario que habían sido destruidos en la última batalla con Hades. Otra vez se encontraba con vida, siendo de nuevo el patriarca, si, imagínense que no era el estado ideal de felicidad viéndose una vez más en ese puesto. Recordaba haber muerto en manos de un Saga desquiciado, haber hecho un trato con Hades para revivir temporalmente, y luego nada, oscuridad absoluta; bueno, eso hasta que él y los demás santos despertaron en medio de una tormenta, embarrados y mojados hasta el apellido, viendo como los soldados corrían hacia ellos con sus capas... por cierto que eso era porque estaban desnudos como sus madres los habían traído al mundo. Por lo que Shion supo después, Saori, la nueva reencarnación de Atena, había ido al Monte Olimpo e importunado a Zeus hasta que les concedió una nueva vida. De sólo pensar en lo que a importunar se refería, alguien como la dulce Saori Kido en especial, hacía que por la espalda de Shion corriera un escalofrío, no querría estar en la lista negra de esa muchacha nunca en su vida. Por suerte el punching ball preferido de la diosa era el santo de Pegaso, lo que les daba cierto respiro al resto de los santos. El patriarca suspiró, estaba algo aburrido de andar de aquí para allá, viendo que todo estuviera en orden, por suerte, un Saga reformado, junto con Aioros, santo de Sagitario, le estaban dando una mano en cuanto a que todo fuera sobre rieles. Dohko, que ahora podía ser él mismo una vez más, no se metía en asuntos que no le concernían, así que sólo se dedicó a ponerse al día con su mejor amigo, o sea Shion, después de no verlo por muuuucho tiempo.

"¡Oi! ¿Te estás durmiendo parado o qué? Tsk, tsk, eso no hace un patriarca" Dijo negando con la cabeza el santo de Libra, que había venido a importunar a Shion, ya que nada había para hacer.

"Har har, que gracioso. Que más quisieras tú que yo me quedara dormido... los dioses me guarden de lo que podría pasarle a mi cara en ese ínterin" Dijo con conocimiento de causa el joven peli verde, ya que Dohko tenía la mala costumbre de hacer bromas algo pesadas a veces, de las cuales el pobre Shion había experimentado de primera mano tantos años atrás.

"¡Calumnias! Tu integridad física está más que segura conmigo cerca" Respondió Dohko, golpeándose el pecho en actitud heroica. Shion puso los ojos en blanco, si como no, prefería cuidar él mismo de su persona antes que dejarla en manos de cierto payaso desequilibrado al cual estaba mirando.

"Estoy muy pero que muy aburrido, vayamos a beber alguna taza de té al pueblo" Dijo sorpresivamente Shion, jalando del brazo a Dohko, que se había quedado estupefacto al oírle decir algo así a Shion, el santo más tímido que había pisado el santuario desde que Dohko se acordaba.

-0-

Shion iba a los brincos por al lado de los templo, francamente se sentía libre de nuevo, poder dar los poderosos saltos en el aire que todos los santos tenían la capacidad de ejecutar le daba un gran placer. El viento le azotaba el rostro y le enredaba el largo cabello verde, que había tenido la precaución de atar en una coleta baja para evitar nudos imposibles de desenredar más tarde. Dohko iba tras su huella, y ambos eran observados por los atónitos ojos de los demás santos dorados, desde Aioros y Saga, hasta Mu, Aldebarán y Aioria. Además, no bien vieron al patriarca, aunque vestido de civil, algunos ingenieros se le acercaron rápidamente para hacerle mil y una preguntas. Shion los miró feo, no quería saber nada de nada ahora, era su turno de largarse por un rato y nada ni nadie se lo impediría. Dohko lo vio girarse y poner una Crystal Wall en un segundo, por lo que todos quedaron irremediablemente estrellados en contra de esta; luego quitó la barrera y todos los hombres cayeron al piso.

"No voy a contestar preguntas ahora, vayan y hablen con Saga ¡Es mi horario de descanso y no lo sacrificaré por nada! ¡Aioros, quedas a cargo!" Dijo con gran vehemencia Shion, dando media vuelta y enfilando hacia Rodorio. Dohko les sonrió como pidiendo disculpas, rascándose la cabeza, ahora sí que el borrego había perdido un tornillo y él, Dohko, tendría que ponerle el cerebro a funcionar de nuevo.

"Umm, Dohko ¿mi maestro se encuentra bien?" Dijo un preocupado Mu, viendo como Shion desaparecía detrás de una colina. Dohko le palmeó la espalda al joven santo de Aries.

"No te preocupes, creo que tanto tiempo sin poder ser realmente libre le trastocó un poco el cerebro; nada que un poco de aire no solucione, yo me haré cargo de eso" Y con esto dicho el santo de Libra siguió a su amigo hacia la aldea de Rodorio.

"Vaya, como se extendió este pueblo desde la última vez que lo vi... y qué cantidad de turistas" Dijo Dohko, viendo lo bonito que estaba Rodorio y la cantidad de bares y restaurantes que desplegaban sus mesas tanto dentro como fuera de los locales. Shion asintió, había visto crecer este pueblo y convertirse en el centro turístico por excelencia ya que estaba prácticamente instaurado en las faldas del santuario de Atena. La calle principal estaba salpicada de toda clase de negocios, mientras que yendo más hacia las calles laterales, se podían apreciar las casas residenciales. Ambos hombres entraron en una casa de té, cosa que venía bien para ambos, que no eran afectos al café. Allí no había demasiada clientela, lo que lo hacía aún mejor. Enseguida encontraron una mesa al lado de uno de los ventanales que hacían de vidriera.

"Esos clientes están sin atender, ve tú" Dijo el obvio dueño del local a una de las jóvenes que enseguida tomó un menú de la pila al lado de la caja registradora y se dirigió con grácil caminar hacia los dos jóvenes que esperaban pacientemente a ser atendidos.

"¿Has echado un vistazo a las vestales que están de servicio?" Inquirió Dohko, viendo si por esas casualidades cierta persona se hallaba reencarnada. Shion suspiró "Si, pero no está entre ellas" Dijo algo apesadumbrado el muchacho, mientras apretaba el dije de la cadena de oro que colgaba hasta la mitad de su pecho. Esa cadena jamás se rompería, Shion la había fortalecido él mismo, hasta había usado polvo de estrellas en todo el collar para que durara eternamente.

"Buenas tardes, aquí tienen el menú" Dijo una suave voz a espaldas del santo peli verde, que se quedó de piedra al oírla. Dohko también se había quedado callado al ver a una joven casi idéntica a Eleni. Shion giró lentamente la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en unos del color de la miel, ese rostro que lo había perseguido por incontables noches estaba una vez más sonriéndole con amabilidad e irónicamente ofreciéndole una taza de té, que pronto ordenaría del menú.

"Err, nos gustaría una taza de té verde por favor" Dijo Dohko, viendo que Shion no despegaba los labios para emitir una sola palabra... y hablamos de _deja vu_ aquí. La chica en cuestión asintió y se retiró, no sin antes voltear a ver al joven de largo cabello verde y los ojos del color de las amatistas más bonitos que había visto en su vida. La joven sacudió la cabeza, debía estar algo cansada para dejar que un cliente la hiciera sentirse tan atraída. Ella no era tan voluble. Para eso estaba la otra camarera, Sue, a la que no le molestaba flirtear con cuanto joven apuesto se cruzaba.

"Shioooon ¿estás bien?" Canturreó Dohko, tratando de sacar de su ensimismamiento a su amigo.

"Err, sí, estoy bien... ¡¿Es ella, verdad?!" Dijo en feroz susurro el patriarca, mientras que Dohko asentía con la cabeza.

"Por la forma en que la mirabas, la pobre va a creer que eres un descarado acosador, pero no te culpo" Agregó el joven peli castaño, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A eso el otro le respondió con una mirada fea que prometía venganza por llamarlo descarado acosador, lo que sólo logró que Dohko riera a todo pulmón.

"Oi, que todavía soy el patriarca, y adivina qué, tú estás bajo mi mando" Le dijo Shion, pero eso no amedrentó al otro joven. La camarera regresó con su té, pero había escuchado decirle al atractivo peli verde que él era el patriarca, pero no podía ser, se lo veía demasiado joven, quizás era una broma compartida entre ambos hombres, vaya uno a saber.

"Aquí tienen, espero disfruten de su té" Dijo la chica, poniendo las tazas sobre la mesa y la tetera, para luego servir la densa infusión con destreza, lo que hizo que recordar a Shion muchas tardes compartidas viendo esas delicadas manos moverse con práctica para servir el té; luego de terminar, colocó unas galletas dulces y tomó el menú de la mesa, más antes de que su mano se retirara completamente, Shion la tomó con suavidad de la muñeca.

"No es mi intención ser una molestia, pero ¿serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre?" Dijo Shion, mientras la miraba a los ojos. La chica sintió que un escalofrío le corría por la espalda cuando la piel de ambos entró en contacto, esos largos y fuertes dedos se sentían bien en contra de su pulso.

"Ellen, señor, mi nombre es Ellen" Con esto, ella tironeó algo renuentemente su mano, la cual el joven soltó lentamente, queriendo sentir su contacto por un segundo más.

"Ellen, que bonito nombre"

-0-

Después de terminar su té, ambos santos regresaron al santuario, Shion algo más que renuentemente, ya que lo único que quería hacer era quedarse al lado de Ellen. Pero había que resolver algo importante primero... debía pedirle a Saori que cambiara esa estúpida ley por la que un patriarca no podía casarse y tener su propia familia. Shion no bien llegó al recinto principal fue en busca del libro que contenía esa ley; ya en la biblioteca lo tomó apresuradamente y casi voló en su prisa de importunar a la presente reencarnación de Atena con ese asunto.

Saori, quien estaba leyendo una novela de alguna clase, estaba recostada cómodamente en un enorme sofá en sus aposentos cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta; medio refunfuñando por haber sido interrumpida, se levantó y abrió.

"¿Shion? ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? son casi las ocho de la noche" Inquirió Saori, viendo a su patriarca con un pesado libro en los brazos y una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

"Necesito discutir algo importante acerca de cierta ley con la que no estoy de acuerdo, no tomará mucho tiempo, te lo prometo" Le contestó el santo peli verde, Saori frunció el ceño, ahora picada por la curiosidad y lo dejó pasar. Shion le agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza, yendo enseguida hacia la mesa que había cerca de la ventana. Saori lo vio apoyar el libro y buscar la página en la que estaba la susodicha ley, la chica peli morada se sentó al lado de Shion, quien también tomó asiento.

"Mira, esta ley es la que quiero cambiar" Le señaló con un dedo el párrafo que enseguida captó la mirada de la joven.

"Umm, dice que al patriarca no le está permitido contraer nupcias con mujer alguna mientras dure su desempeño como supremo sacerdote de Atena... y el problema es..." Dijo Saori, moviendo su mano derecha en círculos dando a entender que no captaba el problema aún.

"Lo que quiero es que se le permita al patriarca casarse y formar una familia, no me parece justo que deba decidir entre servirte a ti o casarse con la mujer de su elección, me parece una ley injusta y anticuada..." Comenzó diciendo Shion, mientras miraba muy seriamente a Saori, quien estaba bastante sorprendida por esa petición. "...y si no la cambias, pues tendrás que buscar a alguien más para que sea patriarca, porque yo renuncio" Terminó de expresar Shion, cruzándose de brazos para enfatizar que de verdad se iría al demonio y que ella se las arreglara. Atena lo miró más atónita aún; Shion siempre se había mostrado tranquilo y amable, un hombre que sabía lo que hacía y que no daba paso en falso así como así, y que se quisiera ir de su puesto tan obstinadamente si ella no acataba su pedido le iba a complicar innecesariamente las cosas a Saori, quien en verdad no quería tener que asumir sus responsabilidades además de las propias.

"Ay, Shion, claro que tienes mi permiso de cambiarla, cambia todas las que quieras, si deseas agregar una que diga 'el patriarca puede pintar todo el santuario de verde o rosa', pues hazlo, a mi me da igual, ¡pero ni se te ocurra renunciar! A mí los santos dorados no me hacen tanto caso como a ti" Barruntó al fin la muchacha, que se sorprendió aún más al ver la enorme sonrisa de Shion, quien inesperadamente la abrazó, luego tomó el libro y con una 'gracias', se largó para hacer los tan anhelados cambios a las leyes que lo habían atado por tantos largos años. Ahora podría estar con Ellen, nada le iba a impedir conquistarla y hacerla su esposa de una vez por todas.

-0-

Ellen se encontraba en la casa de su novio Ronald, quien festejaba su cumpleaños número veinte. Estaba ayudando a repartir las bebidas, ya que su suegra no podía con todo ella sola, y al ser casa de hombres, era difícil conseguir ayuda. Ronald era el segundo hijo de una camada de tres varones. Tenía un hermano dos años mayor y una hermano de catorce, quien gustaba de molestar a Ellen cuando podía. La tranquila joven sólo le sonreía y lo reprendía como si tratara con un niño de cinco años, su suegra la quería mucho, ya que era imposible no querer a Ellen. Ronald vio a su novia acercarse para sacar los vasos sucios y la jaló hacia su regazo.

"¡Ay! Ron, no me sorprendas así" Lo reprendió juguetonamente Ellen, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Me estás ignorando en favor de los vasos, que esperabas. Eres una invitada, no la mucama" Le contestó el muchacho, abrazándola un poco más fuerte. Habían estado saliendo hacía ya dos meses, pero Ron no había conseguido que Ellen se le entregara aún, la chica era testaruda y no iba a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Ellen sabía que a Ronald le encantaría su virginidad de regalo de cumpleaños, pero no podía dársela aún, no se sentía segura ni lo suficientemente enamorada, deseaba que la hicieran temblar de pasión con sólo una caricia, y Ron aún no conseguía eso. La muchacha logró desasirse de su novio y enfiló hacia la cocina. De repente se le había venido a la mente aquel apuesto joven de largos cabellos verdes y hermosos ojos del color de las amatistas, que con sólo rozar su mano la había hecho temblar, con él en la mente no podía quedarse al lado de Ron, quien en comparación sólo le provocaba deseos de alejarse. Ellen sacudió su cabeza para despejarla y siguió en plan de ayudar a su suegra; pero en su fuero íntimo deseaba que ese hombre regresara otra vez a su lugar de trabajo, quería verlo de nuevo casi con ansias, y eso la estaba asustando.

-0-

Shion, esta vez solo, enfiló casi corriendo a la casa de té donde su preciosa Ellen trabajaba, estaba tan feliz de poder ser libre de cortejarla que deseaba raptarla y llevársela al Tíbet para tenerla para él solo por siempre jamás. Claro que eso estaba fuera de cuestión, ella no lo recordaba... aún, algo que pensaba solucionar cuanto antes.

Entró a la casa de té y enseguida se sentó en una de las mesas libres, buscando con la mirada a Ellen, más para su desgracia, otra muchacha lo vino a atender. Le pidió su habitual taza de té verde y esperó con impaciencia a que apareciera cierta cabeza de cabellos color caoba.

Ellen, quien en ese momento estaba atendiendo otra mesa, casi deja caer la bandeja al ver que el muchacho de cabellos verdes estaba otra vez allí. Por desgracia, Sue se le había adelantado y le estaba tomando la orden. La chica chasqueó sus dedos mentalmente, ella quería ser quien le sirviera el té, maldición. Pero Ellen se alegró un poco al ver que el muchacho casi ni prestaba atención a Sue y parecía estar buscando a alguien más, Ellen alisó su ropa un poco, acomodando su prístino delantal blanco con el logo del local, y pasó casualmente a limpiar una mesa contigua a la de Shion.

Shion enseguida notó quien venía acercándose hacia él y casi soltó su tasa por la emoción, pero logró mantenerse compuesto y reservado, mirando como el objeto de su adoración limpiaba la mesa que estaba justo al lado de la de él.

"Hola, Ellen. ¿Cómo estás hoy?" La saludó Shion, con su tono más casual, pero casi devorándola con la mirada. Ellen le sonrió de esa manera que solía derretir a Shion, acercándose levemente al joven. "Muy bien, gracias...umm..." La chica se dio cuenta, para su completo horror, que no sabía su nombre. "Shion, mi nombre es Shion" Vino el muchacho a su rescate, Ellen le sonrió aún más deslumbrantemente. "Gracias, Shion" Su nombre en sus suaves labios se oía celestial, por lo que Shion le sonrió totalmente rendido a ella, Ellen lo miró sin poder quitar la mirada de esos ojos tan profundos que se sentían tan familiares, aunque nunca los había visto antes.

"¡Ellen!¡Hay otros clientes, deja de tontear por ahí!" Exclamó su jefe, sacando a la chica de ese trance en el que parecía haber sido sumida, Shion desvió la mirada hacia el sujeto que había levantado la voz a su Ellen de esa manera y frunció el ceño, Ellen se disculpó y se retiró a seguir con sus obligaciones. Shion no le bajaba la mirada al hombretón que era dueño del lugar, lo que estaba enervando a este último, que sintió como si estuviera siendo vigilado por el mismo ángel de la muerte, tan mortífera se sentía la mirada de aquel joven peli verde. Pero no se atrevía a decirle nada, ya que era un cliente.

Shion suspiró, aún enfadado con el insoportable sujeto, si le volvía a levantar la voz a Ellen, pobre de él.

Para total desgracia de Shion, el lugar empezó a llenarse de gente, y a él, quien estaba tratando de leer un libro para pasar el rato hasta que tuviera a Ellen acorralada una vez más, ya le estaba molestando tanto alboroto. Ellen siempre le echaba una mirada al apuesto muchacho siempre que tenía un minuto. Deseaba poder sentarse a hablar con él y pasar el rato oyendo su agradable voz todo el día... no podía estar tan prendada de un hombre que no conocía y al que había visto por primera vez hacía sólo dos días atrás, pero así era; debía ser lo que llamaban amor a primera vista, y a Ellen se le estaba haciendo complicado no acercarse y acariciar su alborotado cabello o peor aún, sentarse descaradamente en su regazo y abrazarse a su cuello. Sue había notado las miradas que ambos se echaban y rechinó los dientes, Ellen tenía novio y encima tenía un guapísimo admirador, las había con suerte en el mundo.

"Oye, Ellen, si tanto te gusta ¿por qué no lo invitas a salir, eh?" Le espetó Sue, sacando de su ensoñación a Ellen, que la miró algo perpleja.

"Ay, Sue, no es tan fácil, no me sale tan natural como a ti... además está Ronald, no creo que vaya a estar muy feliz si yo saliera con otro hombre, sé que a mí no me gustaría" Le contestó apesadumbrada la chica, haciendo que Sue entrecerrara los ojos, la verdad era que le tenía envidia a Ellen, además a ella le encantaría echarle la mano a alguien como Ronald, a quien ambas habían conocido en un bar hacía tres meses, y lo que Sue no perdonaba a Ellen era que ella fuera la que el atractivo muchacho eligiera, encima ahora otro sexy sujeto la prefería ¡No era justo!

"¿Y quién se lo diría? No te casaste aún con Ron, eres libre de ver por algo mejor" Dijo con engañosa convicción Sue, Ellen se mordió el labio, un poco nerviosa, pero podría ser que Sue tuviera razón, no tenía porque saberlo Ron, y además sería en plan amistoso, ¿cierto?

Shion tamborileaba los dedos de una mano en forma fastidiada, ¿a qué hora terminaba el turno de Ellen? Quizás sería mejor preguntarle directamente. Ya se estaba levantando para ir en su búsqueda y pagar su cuenta, cuando la vio por fin colgar su delantal blanco y despedirse de la otra camarera. Shion no perdió tiempo y fue tras ella.

"¡Ellen, espera!" Dijo el santo peli verde, tomando el codo de la chica suavemente. Ellen se sintió gratamente sorprendida de que él viniera tras ella, y se detuvo.

"Creí que ya te habrías ido" Dijo ella, no quitando su codo de las manos de él.

"Estaba esperando a que tu turno terminara... sé que puedo parecerte muy descarado, pero me encantaría que me hicieras el honor de ir a cenar algo conmigo, ya que son las ocho de la noche ya" La invitó el joven, soltando al fin el codo de ella. Ellen le sonrió y asintió "Me encantaría, estoy muerta de hambre" Shion suspiró aliviado, las cosas le estaban saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba, así que galantemente le ofreció su brazo a Ellen, quien lo tomó sin titubear, y ambos se dirigieron a uno de los tantos lugares a cenar algo. Eligieron un pequeño restaurante en el que había poca gente, era agradable y muy íntimo, así que no dudaron en entrar allí.

Shion le acomodó la silla de forma caballerosa, por lo que Ellen lo recompensó con otra brillante sonrisa, ella era anticuada según Ronald, ya que le gustaban esas pequeñas atenciones como la de que la ayudaran a quitarse el abrigo, le arrimaran la silla, o le abrieran la puerta y la dejaran pasar primero, cosa que Shion también había hecho, con eso sólo ya se había ganado a Ellen más de lo que pensaba. Ordenaron la comida y mientras esperaban, hablaron de todo un poco.

"Dime, Ellen ¿a qué te dedicas?" Preguntó Shion, bebiendo su jugo de naranja.

"Estudio para ser psicóloga, este trabajo es para poder costearme la universidad. ¿y tú?" Shion la miró un minuto completo sin responderle, la verdad no quería que ella saliera corriendo cuando le dijera exactamente cuál era su trabajo.

"Umm, no tienes que decirme si no quieres" Dijo ella, sorbiendo su bebida gaseosa.

"No es que no quiera decirte, pero... no quiero que salgas corriendo cuando te enteres" Le dijo algo apesadumbrado Shion, Ellen lo miró sorprendida ¿qué tan terrible podía ser su trabajo?

"¿Acaso estas en la mafia, o eres agente secreto de la CIA? No saldré huyendo, lo prometo" Lo alentó ella, tomando la mano que el joven que tenía estirada sobre la mesa. Shion le dio un suave apretón, deleitándose con ese simple pero cariñoso gesto.

"Bueno, no, ninguno de los anteriores... para empezar, soy un santo de Atena" Le dijo él, Ellen asintió, no le extrañaba, ya que Shion tenía el físico para ser uno de los soldados de Atena tranquilamente, pero parecía que había algo más.

"Umm... ¿hay algo más, no?" Insistió Ellen, sin soltar su mano. Shion levantó su mirada y la clavó en esos hermosos ojos que lucían casi dorados por efecto de la tenue luz del local.

"No sólo soy una santo, fui un santo dorado, pero mi armadura ahora le pertenece a mi discípulo... soy el patriarca del santuario" Dijo al fin Shion, esperando a que Ellen procesara la información. La chica pestañeó un par de veces, así que no estaba bromeando cuando lo había oído la primera vez que se habían visto ambos.

"Vaya, si que estoy sentada con alguien importante, pero si a ti no te molesta salir con una camarera, a mí tampoco me importa salir con el patriarca de Atena" Dijo al fin Ellen, Shion dejó escapar el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo, sonriéndole con adoración, esa era la Eleni que él había conocido y amado, ella nunca se sorprendía así de fácil.

Su comida arribó, por lo que siguieron charlando de sus vidas, obviamente Shion no le podía decir realmente lo que había pasado con él, quizás más adelante se lo contara, cuando ya estuviera bien seguro de que no se le escaparía de las manos; Ellen por su parte había obviado el hecho de que tenía novio, aunque se sentía muy mal por estar 'engañando' a Ronald, aunque fuera sólo mentalmente. La chica decidió que le diría que estaba saliendo con alguien más al final de su cita, Shion se merecía saberlo y decidir si quería seguir viéndola aún.

La cena pasó agradablemente, y Ellen se sentía cada vez más atraída por Shion, jamás se había sentido tan cómoda con un hombre antes, ni siquiera con su actual pareja, pero todo lo bueno debe terminar, y Shion, luego de pagar la cuenta, se ofreció a acompañarla a la parada del autobús. Ellen estaba serenamente colgada del hueco del brazo de Shion y apoyaba su cabeza confiadamente sobre sus fuertes bíceps, por su parte, el muchacho se moría por hacer algo más que tomarla del brazo, pero aún estaban caminando hacia la parada. En cuanto llegaron, Shion la liberó de su brazo para pasárselo por los hombros, ya que estaba un poco fresco, Ellen agradeció el gesto, aún tratando de decidirse como decirle que no era libre, deseaba quedarse pegada a él por el resto de la noche, pero el autobús pronto vendría y tendría que dejarlo para regresar a su casa y a la realidad. Shion la sintió algo inquieta, viendo como ella jugueteaba con sus pies.

"¿Pasa algo, Ellen?" Inquirió preocupado él, Ellen suspiró y lo miró con enormes ojos llenos de culpa.

"Oh, Shion, no quiero que piensas que soy una chica que se va cualquiera que le ofrezca una cena... yo, yo estoy viéndome con alguien y... y siento como que lo estoy engañando mientras estoy aquí contigo" Barruntó por fin Ellen, sintiendo como si se quitara un peso de encima. Shion se quedó en silencio, por un lado no le extrañaba que mujer tan adorable ya tuviera novio, por el otro, deseaba destripar a ese otro. Nadie la querría como él ni la cuidaría tanto... los celos eran una sensación muy fea la cual no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero era como una serpiente que clavaba sus filosos colmillos en el corazón del joven patriarca y envenenaba lentamente su alma. Por fin, Shion suspiró, atrayendo en un abrazo a Ellen, quien no se resistió, sino que pasó sus brazos por la cintura del joven, enterrando su rostro en ese amplio y cálido pecho, jamás se había sentido tan segura como en los brazos de ese hombre... de verdad debía estar loca.

"No voy a negar que detesto que me hayan ganado de mano..."Al oír esto, Ellen no pudo más que sonreír contra el pecho del joven, que sintió esos labios estirarse en una sonrisa que lo hizo aflojar un poco tanta tensión y sonreír a su vez "... Pero quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y que no me voy a dar por vencido hasta que dejes a ese sujeto y me elijas a mí en vez" Terminó diciendo Shion, para total alegría de Ellen, que levantó su rostro para mirarlo con ojos risueños. "Bueno, no creo que te vaya a ser tan difícil..." Susurró ella, viendo que él la miraba con intensos ojos casi negros como la noche misma, cargados de un sentimiento tan poderoso y pasional que Ellen sintió que podía ahogarse en ellos, y lo haría voluntariamente. Shion bajó lentamente sus labios a los de Ellen, dándole tiempo para retirarse sino deseaba besarlo, pero no vio tal rechazo y por fin unió sus labios a los de su amada, y después de tanto tiempo sintió como su vida volvía a encajar en su lugar, de ahora en más nada le impediría ser realmente feliz. Ellen sintió como sus rodillas cedían de tan intenso que era ese beso, esa sensación era justamente la que había estado esperando durante toda su vida, así que besó a Shion con la misma pasión, abrazando su cuello y pegando su cuerpo al de él con total abandono. Ambos estaban tan ensimismados el uno con el otro que cuando oyeron la bocina del autobús se sobresaltaron, pero no se soltaron de su abrazo. Shion refunfuñó por lo bajo, no quería alejarse de Ellen justo ahora, pero sabía que la chica debía regresar a su hogar... claro que él no iba a dejarla ir sola, así que cuando ella subió al bus, él la siguió, para total deleite de la joven. Ambos se sentaron bien pegados uno al lado del otro, y como no había más que una o dos personas sentadas más adelante, no tuvieron ningún problema en seguir besándose todo el camino.

-0-

Después de dejar a Ellen en su casa, Shion sencillamente se tele transportó al santuario, pronto haría los mismo por Ellen, ya que sabía ahora donde vivía y podría visualizar donde aterrizaba. El joven patriarca se sentía tan feliz que no sabía si podría dormir esa noche. Miró por la ventana de su habitación mientas se quitaba la camisa, viendo al cielo nocturno desplegando todas las magníficas estrellas que formaban un sinnúmero de constelaciones, casi podía leer en ellas el futuro que le había sido arrebatado hacía doscientos años, y también leía que no sería el único que encontraría a su alma gemela en esta nueva vida que les había sido otorgada, si, la vida se veía brillante después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad.

_**FIN**_

**Bueno, ahora sí, happy ending para ellos dos XD como siempre, agradezco muchísimo a todos mis lectores, especialmente a aquellos que siempre que pueden me dejan una review, las cuales aprecio mucho!**


End file.
